Shy
by screamsevi
Summary: COMPLETE! First fic. What happens when the Daughters want Serena to break up with Stanton? NEW: Serena and Stanton walked into Planet Bang, their eyes searching for the ones that betrayed Serena so. Her friends. A total SxS story. Read and Review!
1. Jimena's Last Straw

Yay! I have finished the first one for the rewrite! It sounds nothing like the first chapter of shy, but don't worry, we'll get to that. It will probably end up being the third or fourth chapter. But anyway people, I'm almost done typing the second chapter, but I won't finish typing it til I finish writing the third.

So Read and Review people! Cuz lots of reviews make for a happy author, and a happy author makes for quicker updates:)

Disclaimer (because I have to, rolls eyes): I don't own the DOTM characters or setting or anything I forgot to add. I wish I did, but I don't.

So here we go:

* * *

The Last Straw

Jimena Castillo walked through the doors to the cafeteria of La Brea High as if it were any other normal day, not knowing that everything was about to change. Looking around for her normal cafeteria crowd, she quickly spotted two of her four best friends and headed over to sit with them. "Hola chicas, what's up?" Jimena asked Tianna Moore and Vanessa Cleveland.

Tianna and Vanessa exchanged glances, wondering who should be the one to tell her. Jimena, however, missed this exchange, and went on to ask, "Is Catty ditching school to time travel again? I swear she spends more time in that stupid tunnel than in school!" Her other friend, Catty Turner could travel through time and, despite that, still missed many classes.

Tianna looked up at Jimena hesitantly. "Catty is traveling through time," she said. "But there's something you should probably know about Serena. She-"

"Oh, she probably had to do something for orchestra, no big. Come to think of it, they've been doing that a lot lately, I wonder why." Serena Killingsworth was what some would call her BFF. The two of them were inseparable, and did everything together.

"Jimena," Vanessa said. "There's something we have to tell you. Serena has never gone to orchestra rehearsal during lunch. We've been asking around, and it turns out she's almost never even on campus during lunch when she claims to have rehearsal. She's been sneaking off campus," Vanessa glanced at Tianna again, who nodded her head in encouragement. "And we think she's been sneaking off campus to see Stanton."

Jimena felt her stomach drop. Even though Jimena frequently got premonitions, she didn't see this coming. Her best friend was lying to her? How could she? It was true, Jimena didn't trust Stanton, but then again, how could she? Not only was he a follower, the very thing that her kind was trying to destroy, but he was the prince of the night! How could he be trusted?

"You mean to tell me that we were being lied to so she could see that... that shadow?" Anger coursed through Jimena's veins. "How could she? This is the last straw! If she's lying to us for him, then she's in it too deep. He is going down!"

"But what are we going to do," asked Vanessa. "She's not an idiot, if she's skipping school and lying to us, then maybe he really does like her."

"Not if he's using her," Jimena said quietly.

The three of them were silent for a moment, pondering the new turn of events. "So what so we do," Tianna asked. "It's not like we can force him to break up with her, and there's no way she'll easily let go of him."

"That won't be a problem," Jimena said, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "Because I think I have a plan."

* * *

Catty actually made it home in time for dinner. It was pretty pleasant, sitting there with her mother talking about the day's events. Or at least it was until the phone call came. It rang in the middle of dinner, much to Catty's mother's displeasure. She rarely got to eat with her daughter, and she didn't want any interruptions.

"Hello," Catty said into the phone, wondering who it was.

"Hey Catty, its Jimena. We have a problem with Serena and we may need your help to fix it."

"What's wrong," Catty asked, instantly alert. There had to be something horribly wrong for Jimena to call her. Catty was afraid for Serena's safety.

"Don't worry about it chica, it's nothing too bad," Jimena said. "It can all be fixed, but only if you can help me. You see Serena hasn't been the most honest person lately..."

Ten minutes later, Catty was all caught up with Serena's dishonesty and Jimena's plan, but something didn't feel right. "I don't know Jimena," Catty said. "I think Serena really loves him, and I don't want to ruin this for her."

"Catty, this is absolutely necessary. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't. You know how much I want to see Serena happy, but I just can't let her make this big of a mistake, I just can't."

"Maybe she needs to make this mistake to see she's wrong, Jimena. Ever think of that?"

"Just stick to the plan," Jimena snarled at her. And then she hung up, leaving Catty alone with her thoughts.


	2. Stanton's Love

Okay, so here's the next chapter in shy: rewrite style! Hope you all like it! The third one will take some time to write, so hold on, okay? But ya, sorry ifits a little slow at parts, but this chapter needs to be there, trust me.

So read and review! But before that...

**Disclamer:** I don't own Daughters of the Moon. If I did, there would be more then 13 books, and it would still be done by now!!!

Luv ya, Selene

* * *

Serena Killingsworth ran out of La Brea High just as the final bell rang, signaling the end to another long day of school. But to Serena, that's not the only thing the bell meant. To her, the last bell meant that she was minutes away from seeing the love of her life, Stanton. It may not seem like such a big thing to live for, but to Serena he was everything. She loved the way his blond hair brushed over his eyes, those gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. She loved how every time she saw him, his mind raced to meet hers, and the feeling of his mind touching hers. Serena loved the gentle loving way he kissed her, to show her how much he cared. 

But most of all, she loved how he was willing to risk everything just to be with her.

Other then her lunch breaks with Stanton, Serena dreaded going to school in the morning, because it meant another lie to tell to her friends. Sure, she tried to be honest, but it never really worked to well because of their hatred for her boyfriend.

Serena looked around her and, upon seeing no one, ran stealthily down a side street. Quickly stopping to compose herself, Serena walked onto a main road. Glancing around, she saw him, leaning against his car. He was a vision of perfection. Wearing blue jeans and a smirk, he held open the car door for her as a way of greeting, went around to the other side, got in, and started the engine.

Serena could feel his mind in hers, looking through her days activities. She closed her eyes and let him get lost in her memories, not caring what he saw, but just enjoying the feeling of their minds as one. It may seem silly, but she didn't mind being the freaky weird girl as long as she had Stanton.

Suddenly, Stanton burst out laughing. Serena could sense that she was blushing, as she attempted to dive into Stanton's mind to see what was so funny. He tried to stop laughing, a gesture that seemed to be taking an enormous effort on his part. Serena glared at him, which only made him laugh even harder, so she turned up the music.

--------------------------------

Stanton pulled into the parking lot at the beach and they got out of the car to walk around. They weren't by where her older brother Collin liked to surf though. No, they were at their special spot, by the bluffs. Stanton grabbed hold of her hands as they walked along, neither of them saying anything, each alone with their thoughts.

All of a sudden, Stanton stopped and turned to face her. Taking both her hands in his, Stanton looked into Serena's eyes and said, "I don't think you're the freaky weird girl."

Serena felt herself blush again. So that's why he had been laughing earlier, she thought. He had been reading me thoughts about him. A secretive smile slowly formed on Stanton's face. Damn it, she thought. He's in my mind again. Serena focused her energy on blocking him.

_Do you really hate having me in your mind that much?_

Serena looked up into his eyes to see the playfulness in them that she had grown to love so much. _Maybe,_ she let the word drift across his mind. _Or maybe I want to have some secrets. It's on fun if you known everything about me. _She took a step closer to him.

_Really_, Stanton thought, his blue eyes watching her so intently. _That's funny, because I seem to prefer knowing everything about you. _He took a step closer to her. _I know you better then I know anyone else._

_Good for you, I guess..._

_What?_

_Well what am I supposed to do, cheer, or jump up and down, or something? It doesn't really matter to me if you know me better then you know anyone else. It just tells me that you don't know many people._

_Serena Killingsworth, _Stanton thought, taking another step closer to her._ Are you insinuating that I don't know you very well?_

_Oh no, not at all, _Serena thought sarcastically.

_Good. You know, most girls would kill to have me tell them that I know them better then anyone else I know._

Serena stepped forward. _Too bad I'm not like most girls._

"Too right your not," Stanton whispered as he closed the gap between them, ending the conversation with a kiss. These were the moments Serena loved, moments when their enhanced abilities allowed them to connect in ways that others could not. She knew almost everything about him, and was learning more and more as each day passed.

Stanton pulled back and looked deep into Serena's eyes, searching. He took a deep breath, as if gathering his confidence, and without breaking her gaze, said, "I love you."

Serena caught her breath in shock. This was the first time he had ever said that he loved her, and she could barely contain her excitement. Returning his gaze, Serena smiled and said, "I love you too."

Relief flooded Stanton's face at her words, and he smiled back at her, so genuinely happy that it made Serena love him even more. She pulled his head back down to hers then, sealing it with a kiss.

--------------------------------

Serena walked up the path to her house, reliving the best evening she has ever had in her entire life so far. He had confided so much in her tonight, and she was thrilled that he could trust with so much. At first, she had been shocked to find out everything, Serena was, after all, frequently inside his mind. But every time he was around her, he would push these worries into the back of his mind, behind trivial things, knowing as he did so that Serena would look no deeper.

If only I had, Serena mused, as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. What would have happened if I had found all this out sooner? Would he still love me? Because now there was no doubt in Serena's mind that he loved her. He actually cared for her, and just the thought made her happy. Serena was glad that she could be the one that comforted him, and was shocked by what was worrying him.

Stanton worried that she would get him because of him. That she was too good for him, and that he was just holding her back. He wondered if he would have the strength to leave her if things got bad, and if he did, would she be happy without him? He was afraid that Serena really did hate to have him in her mind. He was worried about her safety and her happiness.

But mostly, he was worried that she might not love him back.

It shocked Serena to no end to see how much the one that she loved worried about her. But it just made her love him even more. She knew that he was the perfect guy for her, and nothing would ever change that. Until the end, Stanton was her guy.

--------------------------------

It wasn't until later that night, when Collin got home, that she got the message. "Hey Serena," Collin said. "Jimena called. She said she has something important to tell you, and that you need to call her back right away." He left her room then, heading downstairs to get something to eat.

Serena got up right away. She knew that if it wasn't absolutely urgent, then her best friend would have waited until tomorrow to tell her. Serena went right to her phone, wondering what could be wrong.


	3. Serena's Sinking Feeling

Hi there, everyone! So I finally done adding chapters! Now it's just a matter of editing and writing the end! Yay! Because of school, it will take me a little longer then normal to edit chapters, so it should take about as long to write them! So I hope you like it! Sux about school (but when has school work never sucked?) but we're all stuck doing it. Oh well!

So please read and enjoy, and review if you want (I sincerly hope that you want!)

Luv to all,

-Selene

* * *

Serena grabbed her phone and dialed Jimena's phone number. What could be wrong, she wondered. Did someone get hurt? Vanessa, Catty, Tianna? The phone rang once. Was someone being hunted? Was it me? Could a follower burst through my door any second? The phone rang again. Maybe they had just learned some new information about the Atrox. Maybe nothing bad had happened at all. Maybe everything would be okay. Or maybe my world is about to come crashing down around me.

On the third ring, someone picked up. "Hola," she said.

"Jimena, thank god I caught you. What is it, What's wrong," Serena cried. "Has anyone been hurt? Who are they after? What happened? Should I come over to help now? Did you learn anything-"

"Woah, chica. Slow down," Jimena interrupted. "Everything's cool. No one's hurt, at least not now. No one's after anyone. Everything's okay, you just need to chill out and relax, okay?"

"Chill out? Chill out? How can I chill out," Serena asked incredulously. "You call me out of the blue, saying that I have to call you back right away. I thought someone was hurt! And now you're telling me to relax? Tell me then, Jimena. If everything's cool like you say it is, then why did you call me? Why didn't you wait until tomorrow? I know you. If it wasn't deathly important, you wouldn't have called. You would have told me tomorrow in school. So what's up Jimena? What is going on?"

All Serena could hear on the other end of the line was silence. It was the most haunting sound she had ever heard, because she knew that nothing good ever followed it. "I'm waiting," she said.

Jimena sighed, wondering how she should say this. No matter how she said it, Serena would be hurt, and Jimena didn't want to be the cause of that. But it had to be done. Jimena took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Listen to me chica," she said. "I know you don't want to hear what I'm about to say, but it can't be helped. You need to hear this. So I want you to promise me that no matter what you may be thinking at the time, no matter what I say, that you won't interrupt me. Okay?"

Serena had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Okay."

"So I know that you have been very busy lately, apparently to busy to even eat lunch with us once in a while," Jimena began. "But that's not really why I called. I called-"

"I can explain," Serena interrupted, despite her promise. "I can explain why I haven't been to lunch for the past few days. You see-"

"Past few days? Past few days," Jimena said in astonishment. "Are you serious? I barely see you anymore. And it's not like I'm the only one who's complaining. Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, Derek, Colin, everyone is wondering where you go. Even Michael has noticed! I can't believe you."

Serena sighed. "Just let me explain Jimena. Please. You'll understand if you just hear me out. I don't want to cause problems. I want everything to be fine between my brother and me. Between the girls and me. Between you and me. Just let me explain Jimena. Please. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"It doesn't matter, Serena," Jimena said. "Your apologizes don't matter right now. I still need to talk to you, and you still need to listen. Without interrupting this time. Serena, I'm just going to come right out and say it. We-"

Jimena was cut off by a sobbing sound coming from the other end of the phone. She immediately felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make her cry. At least not yet. "Serena," Jimena said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm -_sniff_- fine," Serena said. She felt horribly guilty. She hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand. She needed to explain things about Stanton to the girls before they stopped trusting her completely. "I just have to explain. I -_hic-_ didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry. Everything just got -_sniff_- so out of hand." And with that, Serena started bawling again.

_I can't do it,_ Jimena thought._ I just can't. I can't hurt her like this. At least not alone. _An idea struck her just then, an idea so evil, so diabolical, that Jimena just had to take it and run with it, for she knew it would work. She would get her way if the other daughters stood behind her and backed her up on this. And they would.

"Look Serena," Jimena said. "It's alright. You don't have to explain anything. But we do need to talk. How about we all meet at Vanessa's house tomorrow after school. It'll be just the five of us. We can all talk then, okay?"

"Alright," Serena mumbled.

"Cool, then I'll see you tomorrow. Later chica." And with that, Jimena hung up the phone, ending the conversation and leaving Serena wondering what would happen next.

------------------------

An hour later, Serena once again picked up the phone, only this time, she knew exactly what she was going to do. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello? Serena," said Stanton.

"Hey Stanton, how are you," Serena asked, wondering how to bring this up.

"Serena are you okay," Stanton asked, worry apparent in his voice. "I just saw you a few hours ago. Is something wrong? Do I need to come over? No, stupid question. Just stay there Serena, I'm coming."

Panic overtook Serena then. "No Stanton, don't," she screamed.

"Serena, something's wrong! I'm coming."

"Nothing's wrong! I just need to break a date with you," she shouted. Serena clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

"Oh," Stanton said simply. "Why didn't you say so. Why?"

"The girls and I are all getting together after school at Nessa's tomorrow to talk. I'm really sorry. I would have tried to get out of it, but it I didn't think it was wise to do so."

"That's fine Serena," Stanton said, relieved that everything was okay. "I wish you were with me, but you need to spend more time with your friends. Are we still on for lunch though?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not," Stanton asked. He was shocked. He had told her he loved he, which he did, and she loved him too. And now she wanted to not see him for an entire day?

"The girls are getting suspicious. We are all getting together to talk about it tomorrow, actually. But I would rather them hear it from me then for them to wonder where I was and to follow me. Do you understand Stanton? It has nothing to do with you, it has to do with the relationship between me and my friends."

"It's okay," said Stanton. "Don't worry about it. I get it. But I will see you the day after for lunch. Good night Rena. I love you."

"I love you too Stanton," Serena said. And with that Stanton hung up the phone, ending the conversation and leaving Serena wondering if she would really make her lunch date with Stanton.

---------------

The next morning Serena woke up feeling apprehensive about the upcoming day's events, and the feeling only got worse as the day progressed. She ended up being late to class, sliding into her seat just seconds the final bell rang, barely having the time to glance at her friends before class started.

It wasn't a good omen.

By lunch, Serena was freaking out about her upcoming meeting with the girls, and she didn't even have her normal luncheon with Stanton to help cheer her up. But the absolute worst part was that she couldn't figure out why she was dreading the meeting. She had been to Vanessa's house before, so there was nothing new there, but it seemed more ominous, somehow, then it ever had before.

Maybe it was because she had no clue what the meeting was about.

Obviously, it concerned her in a major way, but in what way exactly, she wasn't sure. Maybe they already knew about Stanton, and were just going to confront her about her lack of honesty. Maybe one of them was having a personal crisis, and it had nothing to do with her and Stanton, making it a horrible time to say anything.

But something told her that it was beyond that, that it was something worse. Something that would have dire consequence, for her, for Stanton, for all of them.


	4. Tianna's Deal

Hey everybody, Selene here! So this is the rewritten version of the former chapter one, the now chapter four! (Note: if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about in any way, shape, or form, then pay no attention to the very confusing sentence above, it's a long story!) Yay, it's up! The next two shouldn't take long for me to put up, so look for those, they'll be there soon!

So please read and enjoy, and I hope you'll review! (you have no idea how much I'm hoping that you'll review, so please do)

Luv ya,

-Selene

* * *

Serena walked up the steps to Vanessa's house. She knew something big was going to happen tonight. She didn't know how she knew things would change tonight, or even how they would change, but she still could tell that something was wrong.

Before Serena rang the doorbell, she quickly scanned the room with her mind. Just as she expected, everyone's minds were blocking her out. That right there proved to her that something was wrong. They normally didn't keep things from her. But she could make out one word in Catty's mind: Stanton.

So that's what this is about, Serena thought. That's why her four friends for life had all gathered here at Vanessa's house tonight. They wanted to talk about her boyfriend, Stanton.

There were many reasons that Serena why thought her friends hated Stanton. First of all, he was the Prince of the Night, otherwise known as the prince of the Atrox. The very same Atrox that Serena and her friends had sworn to destroy. They had to destroy the Atrox, because they were Daughters of the Moon, a force of good. The Atrox is a force of evil. It was just the way these things went.

Serena did a silent countdown before ringing the doorbell. One, two, three, four.

Ding Dong.

After a few moments, Vanessa opened the door, pulled Serena in, and shut the door again.

Vanessa yanked Serena into the living room. Everyone was seated on the floor in a circle. Vanessa took a spot between Jimena and Tianna, leaving only one open space. Serena knew that it was meant for her, and she sat down between Catty and Jimena.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Serena apologized. "Traffic was horrible. So what have you been talking about while I was not here. Nothing to exciting I hope." An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Interesting? Why... Why would you... you think th-that," Catty stuttered. "No, no, no, no, no, nothing interesting at all! We were just talking about..." Catty trailed off, looking around to see what they were talking about. She saw a bag of chips on the ground. "Potato chips! Yeah, that's..." Catty stopped talking. Everyone was glaring at her.

Who can blame them, Serena thought. That is the worst excuse I have ever heard.

"Potato chips and ummm..." Catty continued. "The weather! Yeah, that's it! The weather. You know normal stuff that girls talk about," Catty mumbled.

"Cool! So," Serena questioned with an evil smile on her face. "Tell me Catty, about the weather."

"Weeeelllllllllll..." Catty began, but she trailed off to think for a moment. "Oh! Well, the heat is so great. I mean really, have you noticed how hot it's been lately? It's just crazy!"

Serena saw Jimena sigh with relief. Damn it! Serena thought while Catty rambled on. I should have asked Catty about the potato chips.

"It's sooo great. its sooo hot,'" Tianna mocked. "Who are you, Shakespeare?"

While Catty explained her new way of talking, Serena was thinking. So Catty managed to talk her way out of this one too, Serena thought. But can she do it again.

Just as Serena was about to ask Catty another crazy question, Jimena interrupted.

"Look Serena, the real reason that we are having this meeting is because we wanted to talk to you about you and..."

"Stanton," Serena interrupted them. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I know that you want to talk about Stanton. I'm a mind reader, remember?"

"Oh," Tianna said cheerfully. "Then you also know that we want you to break up with him," Tianna asked her, thinking Serena took the news pretty well.

"You what!"

"Or not," Tianna mumbled.

"It's for the best Serena," sighed Jimena.

"What do you mean for the best," ranted Serena. "For whose best? Mine? Or yours? How can it be for the best? I like Stanton, and Stanton likes me. I know it. If I brake up with him, then we will both be unhappy, and no good can come from that."

"Serena," Vanessa explained gently. "We don't trust him. I trust him when it comes to me, because he can't do anything to me, but not about you."

Serena was now glaring at all of them. How could they do this to her? They were supposed to be her friends. "In case you haven't figured it out, I have been inside his mind. He won't hurt me. I know him. So you know what? I won't do it," she told them. "Not for you, not for anyone else."

"What about for Stanton," Jimena asked her.

"What," Serena asked incredulously. "He loves me dammit! Why would he want me to break up with him? He loves me!"

"What did you say," Catty asked, her face going deathly pale.

"I said he loves me," Serena said. "There is absolutely no way he'll ever harm me. So I won't do it."

Jimena sighed again. "I figured it would come to this. So I'm going to make you a deal. Remember the time we tried to bring Stanton back and we almost killed him? You have a day to break up with him before we try to kill him again."

Serena gasped. She could feel the blood drain from her face. Looking around at her 'friends' she saw that they were all dead serious. "I'll do it," she whispered immediately. '"Just don't hurt him. Please." With that, Serena grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

"Serena."

At the sound of her name, Serena turned around to see who would dare talk to her after what they did to her.

It was Jimena.

"Be careful," Jimena told her. "We care about you, you know. We're doing this for you."

Serena just simply turned her back on her best friend, and walked away.

----------------------------

"What have we done," Catty asked the others after the door closed behind Serena. "How could we have done that to her? We're horrible! I can't take this, I just can't!" Catty was sobbing by now.

"Jimena," Vanessa said. "I think we really hurt her. I trust Serena, and if she trusts Stanton, then so do I. I say we call her back and tell her the deal's off."

"No," Jimena screamed. "You can't do that. Look chica, if we want to help Serena, we may have to hurt her a bit at first. But it will all work out in the end, I promise."

"But she said he loves her," Catty whispered. "And I know she loves him. This just doesn't seem right. I was against this from the beginning, but I kept quiet because you all seemed to think that it was the right thing to do, but now I know for sure that it isn't. I hate this!"

"I'm with Catty, this is stupid," said Vanessa. "We're hurting someone we really care because of our own prejudices. We need to stop this now."

"Would you listen to yourselves! You've been brainwashed! This guy is the enemy. How could you even think about-"

"Enough!"

Everyone looked around to see that it was Tianna who had screamed. She had been so quiet during this whole ordeal that everyone had forgotten that she was there. "Listen guys," she said. "I know that you feel really bad about what we did, Vanessa, Catty. And I know you think we did the right thing, Jimena. Personally, I'm somewhere in the middle. I want to get rid of Stanton, but I wish we hadn't hurt Serena the way we did.

"That's why I am proposing that we do the passive thing and wait. If she does break up with him, then maybe she doesn't care that much about him after all, and all we have to do is console her. If she doesn't, then she obviously loves him, and we shouldn't do anything. Okay?"

Everyone thought about this new logic for a moment. Vanessa looked troubled by it, Catty was biting her lip in thought, and Jimena looked pissed off at the thought that her perfect plan might fail.

"So what do you say," Tianna asked. "Deal?"

Slowly, Vanessa said nodded her head up and down, looking thoughtful. Jimena then added her consent, giving a quick nod, like she wanted to get it over with.

Catty was worried about how this logic would turn out in the end, because what if it didn't work? But no matter how hard she tried, she could see no further options. _I hope this works_, she thought. And with a quick nod of her head, the deal was sealed.


	5. Serena's Hope

Hey everyone! I survived the fist week of school! Yay! I also have to write an essay this weekend, (that's school for you) but who cares! It's the weekend! I cannot tell you how over school I am already, I mean its only been one week and already two of my teachers hate me.(I think it had something to do with the amount of talking I was doing...) Oh well, I have a pretty packed weekend, so that rocks!

Because I'm so busy this weekend, I won't be able to update as often as I had hoped, but I will defiently update again next week! Yay for updates! Okay, so I am totally rambling, so I will shut up and just get to the story!

Read and enjoy, and defiently review (cuz you know you want to...)! Luv ya,

-Selene

* * *

Serena walked down the beach, sure that she could feel her heart breaking inside her. How could her friends be so cruel? Serena loved him so much, but she didn't know what to do. If she broke up with Stanton, he would never want to see her again, and that would break her heart.

On the other hand, if she didn't break up with him, then the other daughters would try to kill him. Serena wasn't sure she could go on living, knowing that she was responsible for the death of the man that she so deeply loved.

Serena sat in the sand, watching as the waves crashed onto the beach. Suddenly, she felt another presence near her.

Stanton glided up to her as a shadow and wrapped his arms around her in that loving way he had. "Whacha thinking about," he asked her.

Serena locked her mind down, so he couldn't figure out what she was really thinking about. "Umm... water! Yeah, water and the sky," Serena told him. She almost hit herself, it was such a bad lie. It wasn't much better then Catty's lie, but at least hers was believable. I mean, she was after all, at the beach. At least that's what she told herself.

Stanton's face darkened for a moment. "What," Serena asked him, wondering if he had somehow gotten into her mind without her knowing and had discovered her secret. "Tell me what's wrong."

Stanton sighed. "I know that you're keeping something from me Serena. I'm not that stupid. I know you by know, and I know when there's something bothering you. Am I right?"

Serena watched him for a minute. Sometimes it was scary how perceptive he was of her, even when he wasn't in her mind. He knew her really well. "You worry too much," she told him, deciding that the best answer was to avoid the question altogether.

Stanton's playful smirk was back now. "_I_ worry too much? _Me_? I have a right to worry you know. I love you Rana, and I want to make sure that you're happy. If something's bothering you, then you aren't happy, now are you? I can see that you are upset about something. What's up Serena?"

He watched her contemplate this in silence until he couldn't take it anymore. "Come on," he said. "Let's go back to my place. Maybe there we can get away from all this water and sky, and you can tell me what's wrong."

Serena knew that his words were meant to be playful, that he was trying to cheer her up, but it was no use. She was too depressed.

Seeing this in her face, Stanton simply wrapped his arms around her, turned into a shadow, and started to head toward his apartment.

--------------------------

When Stanton finally got there, he dumped Serena onto his bed and sat down next to her. "What do you think," he asked her. Serena had never been in his apartment before, and he was nervous to find out what she thought of it.

Serena's spirits were suddenly lifted. Seeing Stanton's apartment made her feel like they were truly in love. Looking around the room, Serena noticed many things. She saw the kitchen table with newspapers and candy wrappers piled on it. She saw a big stain in his tan carpet. She noticed that the white paint was peeling off the wall, revealing a grayish color. But none of that bothered her. However, something else did.

"Hey, there's a crack in the concrete floor," she said, following the crack with her eyes. "And it starts at the sink."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Timmy did it. Don't ask. All you need to know is that you shouldn't mix drunk followers with jack hammers," Stanton said with a roll of his eyes. "That's all very nice, but what do you think," he asked again.

"It's nice," she told him. "Very clean."

"It should be," Stanton snorted. "We hired a motel lady to come clean in the mornings. She has got to be the most expensive cleaning lady in the entire world. I swear, she costs me a fortune. But she gets the job done in the end," he said. An awkward silence filled the room. After what seemed like forever, Stanton finally broke it. "So," he said slowly. "What's wrong Rana."

Serena sighed, looking for some way to stall. She got up, and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing," Stanton politely called to her.

"Nothing, Just something I need to think..." she trailed off.

Stanton was silent for a moment. Then, "In my bathroom?"

Serena could fell him probing her mind, but she keep her thoughts locked tight. "Yeah, I wanted to see your bathroom," she lied. _And I'm trying to find a loophole_, she thought, desperately hoping to find one before she did something she would later regret.

"Think about what," Stanton whispered.

I'm going to do it, Serena thought. I have to. I have to save him, no matter what. I'll do it right now. With a deep breath, Serena unlocked the door, came over, and sat down on Stanton's bed. He seemed to realize that this was serious, so he did the same.

Now for the hard part, Serena thought to herself.

The Break-up.


	6. Serena's Leaving

Hey ya'll, how's your three day weekend? Yay Labor Day! So I'm gonna be gone most of tonight, so I figured I'd just post this now. Sorry if it's a little short, the next one won't be much longer, but a long one is coming up, so don't worry! I have officially edited up to chapter 8! I know I'm posting them a bit apart, but I have things to do, so I'll upload them all later.

Read and enjoy, and don't forget to review! Ciao,

-Selene

* * *

"You have to tell me sometime Serena," Stanton said. "So why not now."

It had been five whole minutes since Serena came out of the bathroom. Five minutes of silence. Five minutes of awkwardness. Five minutes of Serena wondering how on earth she could possibly get out of this. The problem was, Serena didn't know where to begin. After thinking for a moment, an idea formed in her mind. It was a bit random, sure, but she knew it would work.

If only it wouldn't.

"All right," she said. "You know how I used to live in another city? It was a really weird place, it was so...ewwwww!"

"Describe it to me."

"Okay. It wasn't like here," Serena began. "Here, things seem okay," she sent him a knowing smile and continued on. "Like in the city, the sun baked the trash on the curbs, The and the rats ran in herds." Serena paused for a moment, to consider what to say next. "I like it better here. Here I have you." But not for long, a nagging voice in the back of her mind said. Serena brushed the thought away and continued on. "But I've got a dream with your face and it scares me awake. I put to much on the table, and now I've got to much at stake."

She knew it was a lie. Well, partially anyway. But she didn't really have any other choice. This would have to do.

"What?"

She sighed. "Basically, I like you, but it scares me?" That came out way wrong, Serena thought. Oh well.

''Are you... What are... Rena..."

Serena continued before Stanton could get the question out. "And I might have loved you. Maybe once or twice. I might have cared for you, but I wasn't playing nice." Geez, Serena thought. I sound like a cheesy love song. Too late now. So she continued, "Stanton, there's where I come from and where I'm going, and I am lost in between. You are the thing that is keeping me stuck there. In purgatory." Wow, she thought. Where did that come from?

"Are you breaking up with me?" Stanton finally asked his question. But he didn't want to know the answer. He was afraid of what it might be. Serena didn't say anything, and that was answer enough for him. He was so mad and sad all at the same time.

"Why baby," he asked. "I thought you loved me. I love you. You know that I do."

"I was just playing with you," Serena said. She was going for a clean break, hoping that if he thought she didn't love him, that he wouldn't make this any harder for her then it already was. And it was already brutal.

"Rena-,"

"Don't call me Rena," Serena said. Suddenly longing to hear the pet name that he had for her. "My name is Serena. I am not, nor will I ever be, your Rena." It's a lie, her mind screamed. Listen to me, not her. But Stanton was to preoccupied with her words that he didn't even think to listen for her mind.

I thought she loved me, he thought. I don't get it. What could I have possibly done wrong. Did I hurt her in some unknown way? I just really don't under-

"And you'll stop me."

Stanton was sure that he had heard wrong. "What?" Could it be, he thought.

"Won't you. If you've heard this one before. The one where I surprise you by showing up at your front door." Suddenly, Serena remembered something. She remembered the promise that she had made to herself a long time ago. She remembered thinking that she would never break that promise, no matter what happened. So she decided to go through with it, even if it was unwise

"Saying let's not ask what next or how or why." Serena was crying softly by now. She couldn't do this, but she knew that she must, no matter what. She had to leave him. But not before saying a final goodbye. "Stanton," she said, taking one last breath before finally saying what was on her mind. "I am leaving in the morning, so let's not be shy."

"Be shy?" Stanton didn't get it at first, but then Serena laid down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Stanton could tell that no matter what anyone else said, no matter what else anyone thought, no matter what else he did, she was planning to stay the night.

So he let her.


	7. Stanton's Heartbroken

Heya peoples, what's up! (Or Salut! as they say in French) actually, I'm so over French right now. On Friday we had a 20 minute long leture on the difference between vous and tu. Vous is formal or plural, tu is informal. That's it, all you need to know, the end, bye bye, case closed. So not worth a 20 minute leture. Oh well. I caught up on my sleel, lol.

So read and enjoy, and remember, review! Au revior,

-Selene

* * *

The door opened, letting light into a dimly lit room. The housekeeper dropped her bag loudly on the nearby table, then walked over to the nearest light switch. She flicked it on. After a few seconds, her eyes had adjusted, and she looked around the room for the first time that day.

_Boy,_ she thought to herself, _my employer is such a messy person. Candy wrappers everywhere. His underwear on the floor. And that stupid- wait, what's this_? She walked quickly towards the bathroom and picked up the item... and then quickly dropped it again with a shriek. _Oh my God_, she thought. _That's a bra. _It slowly dawned on her what that meant. _Wait, if there is a bra without a girl in it, then there must be..._

She looked toward the bed for the first time that morning, and promptly let out another shriek. There was Stanton, asleep in his bed on a Thursday at noon, and lying next to him was a redhead with gorgeous eyes propped up on her elbows staring at her, and grinning. The girl couldn't have been more then 15. And then she spoke.

"Hey, good morning," the girl in bed said.

Mumbling excuses, the housekeeper quickly left the room, knowing that there was no way she could ever go back there again. She was fairly certain that if she went back, she would never see that girl again. After all, she had probably just wanted some quick cash. But she would tell Stanton, and there was no way he'd let her back in.

With a sigh, the housekeeper trudged along toward the motel she worked at, knowing that she had just some work for good.

------------------------------

Serena remembered the events of this morning perfectly. She had woken up to the sound of the housekeeper coming in to clean Stanton's place. Upon realizing that not only was her employer home, but in bed with a girl, she quickly left, her embarrassment apparent on her face.

At first, Serena had been really pissed off that the housekeeper would come so early, but when she looked at the clock and saw that it was after noon, and on a Thursday no less, she actually found it pretty funny. It was hilarious to watch the tormented look on the lady's face, and to make it even worse by being polite. She knew it was wrong, but Serena just had to take advantage of the situation.

Serena rolled over and kissed Stanton lightly on the cheek, hoping to wake him up. Rolling over again, she found herself in a knot of bed linens.

Well these sheets, she thought, are twisted and damp, which sucks because its already pretty hot out. I'm missing school right after I told my friends that I was going to break up with Stanton, so they'll be worried as hell. I wouldn't be surprised if they came bursting through the door now, though it would be an odd situation. And embarrassing. Not to mention that I didn't come home last night, so Collin and dad are probably running around town asking if anyone had seen me.

And while I'm complaining about things, she ranted, its hotter then hell right now.

Seriously, that's probably why the sheets were so messed up.

"I swear I could feel the mattress sinking underneath your weight."

Serena gave a small yelp as she heard Stanton speak. Not only had she not realized that he was awake, she hadn't realized that he had been roaming through her mind, reading her thoughts. Serena could feel her face heating up.

"What are you a poet? When did you get up," she asked him, hoping that her hadn't heard everything.

He grinned. "Not to long ago," he said. "Oh sleep is like a fever, and I'm glad when it ends."

"Why," Serena wondered. It seemed kind of odd really. Everyone that she knew loved to sleep.

"Because when I'm asleep, I'm not with you, Rena."

Oh Stanton, she thought. I love you so much, but I have to leave you. I have to let you go. The road flows like a river, its twisty and full of sharp turns, bad things. And it pulls me around every bend. That's what's worst of all. To be yanked around, not knowing what's next.

I hope, she was thinking, that you'll stop me. Stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Won't you, please?

Serena was almost crying at the thought of leaving him.

"Stanton, I really do love you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that. Even if you've heard this one before. The one were I surprise you, by showing up at your front door."

"Saying let's not ask what next or," Stanton said, remembering their conversation the night before. "How or why. I am leaving in the morning..."

"So let's not be shy," they finished together. And with that, Serena nodded, stood up, and walked right out of Stanton's life forever.


	8. Serena and Stanton Can't Let Go

Hey everybody! How are you all? (if anyone actually responds to that question, then I totally love you, and you are the greatest person I have ever met!) I am happy to report that I have the outline to the ending done, now I just need to write it! Of course, I can't exactly do anything until I finish that horrid two page essay for english, due tuesday. (it's labor day, for crying out loud! What kind of person assigns a two page essay to do over labor day weekend, when we've been in school for one week? I've only had that class three times, too!) I'm totally stalling right now, but that's okay.

I am going to stop rambling, because I know you all just want me to shut up, but I can't help it, I get really hyper and talkitive when I don't get enough sleep (3 hours, yay!) That's what happens when you dress up in formal dresses and go to the movies at 8 pm... people look at you funny! (lol, I know I'm crazy)

Anyway, love ya lots! Read and enjoy and review too!

-Selene

* * *

Serena had been roamed the streets for two hours now, doing nothing but thinking about what she had just done. Breaking up with Stanton was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. And she hated herself for it.

How could I have been so stupid, she thought. I have given up so much for him, and he has given me so much. He was perfect in every way, and I hurt him so bad. I hate myself for it. I don't care what happens to me in the future, I can never forgive myself. Ever. We risked it all to be together.

Why did I let him go?

-----------------

Stanton sat alone in his room staring straight ahead. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He loved Serena and he thought she loved him. he had told him that she loved him. Was it all a lie? A trick, a scam, a joke? It wasn't to him.

To him it was true love.

She had risked so much to be with him, no matter what the cost. He thought she cared for him. He gave her so much, expecting nothing in return, but she still gave everything of importance to him. And now she had even given him her virginity. It just didn't seem like her to leave all of a sudden.

Why did I let her go?

--------------

"Serena?"

She'd been wandering the streets for hours, not doing anything, just thinking. She hadn't stopped when she got hungry, or thirsty, or even tired. She just kept walking and thinking, walking and crying. She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Thank god I found you!" It was Collin. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come home last night? We have been looking for you for hours. The girls skipped school to help us search! At first I figured that it was a daughter thing, but then Jimena called and asked if she could talk to you. We've been searching ever since! Dad practically had a heart attack, thinking that you were kidnaped or something. So? Where were you?"

Serena stood silently staring straight ahead, showing no emotion at all. "I was at Stanton's," she finally replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"WHAT!" Collin screamed. "If he hurt you in any way, I'll kill that son of a-"

"No! Collin, he didn't hurt me. I broke up with him. Can we go home now? I just... want to be alone." Serena was fighting so hard to hold back her tears, but she was unsuccessful.

Collin looked at Serena, and he saw sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he was powerless to help her. "Come on Serena," he said. "Let's go home." Once he was home, he would call the other daughters, and tell them that he had found her. Maybe they would know what to do.

------------------

Stanton thought he was going to go crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. Why would she so this to him? Sure, their love was forbidden, but that's never stopped them before. It had stopped him at one time, because he was afraid she would get hurt, but she couldn't get hurt now. Surely she wasn't worried about his safety. So why would things be different now? In a second, he knew why. It was so obvious, why hadn't he thought of it before?

The other daughters.

They must have told her to break up with him. That explained the sadness in her voice and the look of defeat in her eyes. Stanton stood up. He was going to go talk to Serena, make her feel better, and tell her how much she means to him. That nothing would ever come between them, no matter what. But then...

He remembered.

Why would Serena listen to the other daughters? She had never followed the rules before. So why would she start now? Maybe she agreed with the other daughters. Maybe she really didn't want him.

Stanton sat back down again, defeated. If she still wanted him, she would still be with him right now, he had no doubt in his mind about that. But what hurt him the most wasn't that she wanted to break up with him, no.

It was that he let her go.


	9. Serena's Impulse

Okay, so you know how I said I would not be able to update that often this weekend? Boy was I full of it. I finished my essay (finally), so I decieded to upload chapters 9 and 10. Chapter 11 is almost done, it just needs a few... okay I lied I really just started, but I will put it up sometime this week, and for those of you who have been following along from the beginning (cough LovelyPriestess, cough cough) it is a brand new chapter, so look out for that!

And once I post chapter 11, I will post a poem that I wrote that was based on shy. It's actually pretty good, I won an award in school with it! And its really sad until the end!

So read and enjoy, and review... if ya know what's good for ya... (lol, for all of you people taking me seriously right now I am totally kidding. But please review, cuz I'm not kidding about that!)

Ciao!

-Selene

* * *

"Come on Serena, you have to tell us what happened." 

"You know, it's not good to keep things all bottled up inside."

"Did he hurt you? Because I swear, if that demon hurt you in any way, I'll-"

"No! Don't you dare do anything to him Jimena," Serena cried. "If anything, I am the one that hurt him."

But did you really?

That thought had been going through Serena's mind all day. It wasn't enough that she was now alone, it was the thought that she may not have meant anything to Stanton after all. She might have just been some girl to him. Heck, even if he was using her, he would have gone after her to fulfill his mission. So he couldn't have been using her. But she couldn't have meant anything to him either. If she did, then why didn't he go after her?

"I just..." Serena started. "I just really want to be alone."

"No way," said Catty. "We're you're friends. We're the ones who put you through all of this and I for one feel horrible. So we will be the ones who will help you to accept it."

Serena groaned inwardly at the thought of spending the entire evening with her friends trying to cheer her up. She knew that Catty was lying about feeling bad, but at this point, she just didn't care anymore.

"No," said Vanessa. "You won't be alone and you won't spend tonight here either. Get dressed Serena, because in case you've forgotten, Planet Bang is open tonight and you're going!"

-------------------

Two hours later, Serena was standing just inside of Planet Bang in a short black miniskirt and a pink baby tee. Her hot pink high tops stopped just below the knee, where the tops of her argyle knee-socks barely showed. Serena's hair was straightened and in her face, just like it always was when she was depressed.

Despite their big speech about how they would stay by her side all night, her friends quickly left her, each going off to do something different. Vanessa went backstage to help Michael set up, Jimena went to the dance floor to find Collin, and Tianna went to the back to make out with Derek. Even Catty had gone off to flirt with Kyle. Everyone was with the guy they liked.

Everyone except for her.

Suddenly, Serena was feeling very claustrophobic. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, more and more people were surrounding her, pushing against her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode in her chest, her hands were sweating uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe.

So she ran for it.

She ran out the door and into the parking lot, not bothering to get her hand stamped on her way out. Serena stood there, in the middle of the parking lot, head down, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?"

Serena turned to her left. Standing next to her, his face filled with concern was a very cute guy, and he looked to be about her age. He was tall, had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. But there was something about him that Serena didn't like.

Serena nodded in answer to his question, "I'm alright," she said. "I'm just a little hot."

Then it hit her, why she didn't like the stranger. It was so obvious, she thought. Why didn't I think of it before? It hurt to realize this, it cut her up so deep.

Because he reminded her of Stanton.

The stranger smiled at her. "Well the heat is so great."

Serena froze.

-----------------

Stanton was looking at the ground, thinking about love. About how heartbreaking it was. Her thought she had loved him, he really had. Yet he was deceived. She had lied to him. Love, he thought. It plays tricks with the eyes. Suddenly, Stanton realized what he was looking at.

He was looking at the crack in the floor.

Stanton remembered what happened at the beach last night. He remembered trying so hard to get Serena to tell him what was wrong. Now he wished that he hadn't. He had missed her, and was sad to see her sad. All he had wanted was to cheer her up. Not for them to break up.

He also remembered Serena pointing out that crack. Just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

And there's a crack in the concrete floor and it starts at the sink, she had told him upon visiting his apartment for the first time.

He remembered how she had locked herself in his bathroom. At first, Stanton had thought it was a joke. But when he had asked her what she was doing, she was so serious that he knew something was wrong. That was only confirmed when she said I've locked myself in her to think.

Now her he wished he had just gone shadow and pulled her out of there. Maybe then she wouldn't have broken up with him.

Yeah, and maybe the Atrox would throw a tea party and invite all the daughters with no intent to hurt them at all.

Suddenly, Stanton knew what he had to do. He didn't think, not about the consequences, not about his fear, his worry, his anger. Not about the broken heart that was still aching inside him. Not about the rejection that he might have to face sooner or later, or about the way it would kill him when he did. Not about his lost hope or the love he still felt for Serena.

No.

Instead, he acted on impulse.

-------------------

Outside of Planet Bag, the wind was blowing harder then usual. There was thunder was roaring out in the distance. There was no mistaking it, it was going to rain.

But Serena heard none of it. She was oblivious to everything, from when the stranger walked away in frustration from having not been able to get anything else out of her, to when the wind blew her skirt up. She didn't even notice when it started raining. There was one thing on her mind, only one.

Stanton.

She could feel it. She knew that he still loved her. She knew that she still loved him. But there was nothing she could do. Fate had torn them apart.

But that's wasn't true.

Serena realized that fate had nothing to do with it. In fact, it was all her doing. She loved him, but she left him. In her mind, she had done the stupidest thing possible. And she did it all because of her friends.

I was hoping that you'd stop me, Serena realized. That's why I went through with it. Why couldn't you have stopped me? You're old so you've probably heard this one before. So why didn't you stop me?

Serena remembered telling him, the one where I surprise you by showing up at your front door saying let's not ask what next or how or why.

A thought entered her mind then, one that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't ignore it. So she went with her gut and followed it, even though she knew that it was the last thing she should do.

----------

In two different place, two different people thought the exact same thing at the exact same time. They were so together that it was almost like they were finishing up a conversation. Or like they were in love.

'I am leaving in the morning so let's not be shy,' Serena and Stanton thought together as they realized what they must do.


	10. Stanton's True Love

I love how I made this chapter sickenly romantic! But I couldn't help myself! I'm a sucken for romance. So we are almost done here in the wonderful land of Shy. It's kind of sad actually, but I'll have more time for school... darn it!

So read and enjoy, and please review (please, please, pretty please???)

Luv ya,

Selene

* * *

Screw the car, Stanton thought. Screw walking, running, bus, or train. I have to get there as quickly as possible. I have to tell her the truth. I have to try, no matter what. So I'm going by shadow. 

---------------

Serena ran around the corner, leaving Planet Bang far behind. She didn't know where he'd be, she didn't know where she would go. But anywhere had to be better then being here, with panic attacks and depression. She knew she would find him, she had to, because she had chosen not to live without him.

She needed him.

-------------

He didn't know where she'd be. Heck, she could be anywhere. Maybe she was at home, at Jimena's or at the park. She could be out at a party without him for all he knew. Maybe she really was over him. But then he remembered.

Her friends.

They were the reason for this mess in the first place. They would want her to be happy. They'd try to cheer her up. So there was only one logical choice as to where Serena had to be.

Planet Bang.

-----------------

Serena was panting really hard now, but she was making some progress. The other daughters were probably worried sick, thinking that she had been kidnaped or something, but she could care less about what they thought. So was so sick of them telling her what to do. She just didn't care anymore. She just wanted one thing now.

Only one.

Serena rounded the corner and suddenly found a dark shadow heading for her at an incredible speed.

-------------

Stanton threw himself around the corner, hoping to find Serena as quickly as possible, so he could attempt to mend his broken heart.

And then he was flying.

-----------

Serena hit the ground hard, the wind was knocked out of her, but she didn't care. Looking up, she saw someone materialize as they hit the ground, and a thrill ran through her. Looking over at him, life came back into her eyes.

--------------

Stanton was shocked to find himself on the ground. Whoever had slowed him down was going to pay, but not here and not now. No, he would find them later. Right now, nothing was more important then finding his Rena. He just needed to see...

Serena.

There she was, sitting up from the impact. She was so beautiful, but something about her eyes scared him. They looked so desperate and alone. Like the Atrox had come and stolen away all her hope. He felt helpless as he watched the one that he loved.

And then she saw him.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and just like that, Stanton knew things would be alright. Serena still loved him, and that was good enough to keep him happy until the day she died.

He jumped up to meet the one that he loved.

--------------

Just like that, Stanton's arms were around her, and just like that his lips were on hers. It didn't matter anymore that her friends didn't like Stanton. It didn't matter that their love was forbidden, or that it was the wrong thing to do. At this moment, Serena knew that Stanton still loved her, and that was good enough to keep her happy until the day that she died.

Serena knew that things would be alright.

"Oh Stanton," she said. "I've missed you so much. We hadn't been apart for even a day, and already I couldn't stand it. I hate being away from you. I've missed you more in this past few hours then I ever thought possible. I'm so sorry"

"Serena," Stanton whispered. "I couldn't function without you. I felt as if I was all alone in the world. You are my light, my sun, my ray of hope, and without you I am lost. Rena, I want you to stay by my side, because when I was away from you, I was truly lost."

"I will," she said. "I'll never leave you again." And her lips found his again. The kiss was everything Serena needed and more. It was full of hope and regret, full of want and need, full of happiness and sadness too. But mostly, it was full of love. Serena broke away from the kiss and looked up into the eyes of the one that she truly did love. "And you'll stop me, won't you? If you've heard this one before."

"Oh, the one where I surprise you by showing up at your front door," Stanton continued, realizing what Serena was getting at.

"Saying let's not ask what next or how or why," Serena whispered as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I am leaving in the morning so let's not be shy," they finished together. And Stanton's lips found Serena's once more, in a kiss that proved their love for one another.

Serena knew that she could never live without Stanton. So what if her friends threatened to hurt him? By hurting Stanton, then they would really be hurting her. And you know what, Serena thought, they were probably bluffing. There's no way they would hurt him. Serena was pissed off that she fell for it, but being in the arms of the one that she loved soon made her forget her anger at her so-called friends.

Serena realized that just being with Stanton had the power to make everything better. After all, she was deeply in love.

----------

At the exact same time in the exact same place, two people as different as they could possibly be realized the same thing. Neither of them spoke it however, but it wasn't necessary for them to. Their love was the purest ever. It was true love. You could see it in their eyes that they were both thinking that neither one of them could survive without the other.

So they weren't even going to try.


	11. Catty's Return

You will all be happy (or maybe pissed off) to know that this chapter was longer then expected (like double what you see here) so I decided to split it into two chapters. However, because I am writing now instead of editing, it may take longer to post. (of course we all remember the last time that I said that. Now do we all remember what total bull that was?)

So remember to read and enjoy. And don't forget to (you guessed it) review! Merci,

-Selene

* * *

Serena and Stanton walked slowly down the street together, holding hands, because they knew that the other never wanted to let go again. Stanton, worriedly glanced down at Serena. She looked nervous, but determined. A part of Stanton knew that she was scared stiff for what was about to happen, but he knew that she wouldn't change her mind. No, she was on a mission.

_Are sure you want to do this, _he slipped across her mind, trying anyway to get her to change her mind.

_More sure then ever before, _she thought back.

Stanton sighed. He could read the doubt in her mind. But he also knew that she would never be at peace with herself if she didn't do this, so he didn't try to stop her.

This was going to be interesting.

--------------------

Serena knew the doubt was apparent in her mind, but she couldn't change the way she thought. She was so nervous, she could barely stand it. But there was no going back now. She had to do this. She would. And you know what, she thought with a surprise burst of excitement. I'm glad I'm doing this. They are going to get exactly what the deserve.

Suddenly, Stanton gave her arm a tug. Serena turned and looked up into his big blue eyes. Hot eyes. They were less then an inch apart, and Serena's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest from how close they were. Of course, _I have been closer_, she thought. _But that's not the point_.

_Rena, _the word tickled her mind, she loved the sensation of their two minds as one. _You know that I'll do anything for you, right? I love you Rena, and I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Let me know if you need something, baby. I truly love you, and I want you to be happy._

_Stanton, you don't need to do anything but stay with me to make me happy. Here I am, in the arms of the one I love. Looking in your eyes, I couldn't be happier. I love you Stanton. Remember that._

_I am leaving, _he quoted her. _In the morning so let's not be shy... Come to think of it, the only real part of that 'famous' line that we can use is the last part._

_Ironic, no?_ She thought. And then she brought his head down to hers in a kiss of passion. When she broke apart, she was gasping for breath.

"You ready to go," he asked.

Serena set her jaw in a look of determination. "Let's go."

---------------------

"Oh my god! How could you guys let her go like that? You promised to stay by her the entire night. Going off to a corner to make out with some guy is NOT staying with her all night! How could you?"

"You're kidding, right," Tianna asked. "Jimena, you were off with Collin all night, so don't you dare start on the rest of us. And you know what? This whole plan was your idea. So if she got suicidal and is lying dead in a ditch somewhere, you had better not blame us."

"I will to blame you! You were supposed to be watching her! And if you didn't like the plan, then you should have said something."

Catty stared at Jimena in bewilderment. "Um, I did say something. From the beginning."

"And I've been asked this since the meeting," said Vanessa.

"And don't even get me started," said Tianna. "I thought they actually loved each other. You're the one that said otherwise. I only offered up the deal so that you wouldn't get pissed off that we weren't all gung ho about your plan. Face it Jimena, you are so blind."

"That is so not-"

"Oh my god."

"Catty, if you aren't going to be helpful, then just shut the hell up," Jimena snapped.

"Not that, look," Catty pointed excitedly at the door.

"What could possibly be so exciting that you have to interrupt me? I mean really, you couldn't have waited until I was-" Jimena stopped talking abruptly. "What the hell," she screamed.

Standing there in the doorway were Serena and Stanton, his arm around her, and hers around him. They were looking straight at Jimena, Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty. Stanton was smirking at their looks of astonishment, but Serena had a look of raw determination on her face.

This can't go well, Jimena thought.

------------------

Catty was so excited and relived at the same time. Serena was alright, which was the first bit of good news. Then you had the fact that it looked like true love beat bitchy friends. It was all great. Catty couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She ran up to Stanton and Serena.

To say that Serena looked shocked to see Catty approach her in such a way is the understatement of the year. What shocked her out even more, was when Catty threw her arms around her neck. "Thank god you're okay," Catty exclaimed.

She pulled back, and before Serena could say a word, Catty promptly threw her arms around Stanton's neck. "I am so sorry for everything that we did. It was so wrong. Stanton, can you ever forgive me?"

Stanton stood there with a look of shock on his face. "What," he finally said.

"Please, please, please forgive me," Catty said, slower and softer this time. "I feel awful about all this. Can we please just start over."

Stanton was frozen was a second, and then a grin slowly formed over his face. He held out his right hand, and said, "I think we can work something out."

Catty shook Stanton's hand. Then she pulled back. "Serena," she said in a timid voice.

Serena smiled. "Come here, Catty," she said, her arms open wide.

Catty shrieked, and promptly flung her arms around Serena's neck again. She didn't care what her friends thought because Serena liked her again, and she knew everything would be alright.

Serena and Stanton were, after all, in love.

-----------------------------

Serena was so glad that Catty understood. It made her feel glad to be able to rely on her as a friend, and even better to know that she didn't have to hide her relationship with Stanton from her. Heck, Catty would probably help her get ready for her dates. She grinned, marveling at how great this all turned out.

"Catty, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Serena's heart sank. She was no longer sure that everything would work out fine. In fact, she may very well have to do what she came to Planet Bang to do in the first place. With a sigh, Serena slowly turned around to face her once upon a time best friend, and maybe the end of the world.


	12. Collin's Surprise

Hey everyone! So guess what? I'm sick! It sux really bad, because I have a huge headache and it's really hard for me to write, and I was going to update everything and add a new story this weekend! But I do still get to update Shy, so that's all good.

Read and Enjoy and Review because you know you want to!

Ciao- Selene

* * *

Jimena could not believe what had happened in the past few minutes. First off, her worst fears had been confirmed: Serena and Stanton were back together. Not only that, but they looked like nothing she could say would ever change that again. And then Catty had to go over there and ruin everything. If only she hadn't apologized. Life would have been so much easier. Because now Jimena had to hurt Catty too.

"Catty, what the hell do you think you're doing," Jimena asked her friend, hoping to intimidate her.

It didn't work. Catty turned around, looking completely confident, like she knew that she could take on and beat Jimena any time, and anywhere.

And then Serena turned around.

Serena slowly turned her head to face Jimena, and brought her eyes up. She carefully held Jimena's gaze, never once looking away or faltering. It was a stare of authority. It was a stare of defiance.

It was a stare of rage.

With a start, Jimena realized how pissed off Serena was, and she felt a surge of anger herself. There was absolutely no reason for Serena to be mad at me, Jimena thought. I was just trying to help her out. I can't believe this. How could she choose him over us? And then Catty... With a rush of adrenaline, Jimena felt the impulse her gangster days take over. She was going to rock this. Now.

"Thanks a lot, traitor," Jimena said as she brushed past Catty and stood facing Serena head on. "Although I suppose I can call you a traitor too, chica," Jimena continued fiercely. "I thought for sure that you would choose your home girls over some vato who's playing you. Guess I was wrong huh?"

"Newsflash Jimena," Serena snapped, causing Jimena to step back in surprise. "This is real life, my life. This isn't some game, or a raid with your gang. I didn't betray you. If I betrayed anyone, it was Stanton. And thank god he forgave me," she said, looking over at him. Rage built inside Jimena.

"Hey chica, I believe my eyes are here, not where that loser your dating is standing. Get it?"

It took one simple look, one turn of the head, one single glare, for Jimena to know that she had made a big mistake. The kind of mistake that you can never forgive. Because what she saw in Serena's eyes, wasn't anger, hurt, or even betrayal. No. It was a calm, almost bored expression, and that look alone made Jimena realize something important about what she had said.

She had made a huge mistake.

----------------------------

Serena's eyes flashed for a second, and she was very glad that she was looking at Stanton, because she knew that her look would have given her away. Stanton caught that look in her eyes, and so he let a single thought drift across her mind.

_Don't worry about it, _he thought. _Just do what you have to do._

Serena's eyes were locked with his when she responded with, _okay. _And when she turned her head to face Jimena, she had the perfect mask on her face. One that said, you know what? I am so over you. It would work, it had to.

Because deep down, Serena knew that between Jimena and Stanton, she would choose Stanton.

As selfish as that seemed, Serena knew it was the right choice. Stanton didn't care who she hung out with, as long as they weren't followers, and if Jimena couldn't except that, then she couldn't be in Serena's life, end of story.

"I got it just fine, Jimena," Serena said in a quiet, even tone. "But I don't think you do. You are accusing me of betraying the daughters, but in reality, you are the one who betrayed me. You just couldn't except that I was in love, could you? You had to tare away my one bit of true happiness, didn't you?"

"Serena, whatever he has told you, it's a lie! There's no way you are really happy with him. He doesn't love you, and I know that you don't love him-"

"How dare you even think that, you stupid little bitch."

Everyone stood in shocked silence at what Serena had said, no one ever thought she would turn on her best friend, least of all herself. The two girls stood staring at each other, one with a look of shock on her face, the other with a perfect mask of calm.

-----------------------

Tianna was standing behind Jimena, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. Catty was next to Serena, her eyes wide with shock, while Vanessa was standing in between the two, looking very confused, as if she didn't know who's side to be on. On one hand, their was Serena, hurt by her friends and obviously in love. On the other hand, there's Jimena, who was only trying to do what's right.

The group's breaking up, Tianna realized. The daughters are no more. There's no way Serena and Jimena will stay friends, not after this. And suddenly, she knew what side she wanted to be on. Because there was no doubt about it, this was going to be a war.

And in a war, you had to take sides.

----------------------------------

Serena couldn't believe what she had said, and the silence was unbearable. But something soon stepped in and made it worse. Or rather, someone.

"Hey baby, you find my sister yet," asked Collin as he wrapped his arm around Jimena's waist, failing to notice the tension in the air.

"Oh, so I'm just your baby sister, huh?"

Collin whipped his head around to stare at Serena, and for the first time that night, he noticed that things weren't right. "What's wrong," he asked, confused. And then he spotted Stanton. "Serena," he said slowly. "What's he doing here? Didn't you break up with him?"

"Ya she did," Jimena sneered. "And she got lonely, so she came crawling back to him. Your baby sister says she loves him. But I doubt it, I know her, and she could never love someone evil. He's probably playing with her mind."

"Jimena, I'm sure my sister never said that she loves him, you probably took something out of con-"

"Oh yes I did, Collin," Serena stated. "I love Stanton with all of my heart, so don't you ever think otherwise." Collin looked like he was going to argue, she Serena attacked from a different angle. "So Jimena claims she knows me, huh? Well I can guarantee that she doesn't. But we aren't talking about her. Do you, Collin? Do you think you know me?"

Collin looked baffled by the question. "Of course I do," he asked, bewildered. "Why wouldn't I? What do you think I don't know about you, Serena. Tell me, and I'll change that."

Serena smiled, he had fallen right into her trap. "Well did you know that I-"

"Serena, no!"

Serena turned to look at Stanton, as his warning drifted across her mind. _If you tell them that, things will never be the same again. It will truly be the end._

Serena let a slow smile slide across her face. _It's a chance that I'm willing to take,_ she thought as she reached her hands behind Stanton's neck and brought his head down to hers.

"Um, hello? We're still here."

"And I want to know what you were going to say?"

Serena and Stanton broke apart. Stanton shook his head. "I won't let you tell them," he said to Serena. "It's a stupid idea, and I know you'll regret it."

"How about you let her make her own decisions, pretty boy," Jimena snapped.

"Yeah, let her say what she wants," said Collin.

"Yeah, let me say what I want," said Serena, a smile forming on her lips.

Stanton shook his head slowly, as if contemplating the idea. "Fine," he said at last, a note of disgust evident in his voice. "But it's your funeral."

Collin, Jimena, Vanessa, Tianna, and Catty were instantly alert. But Serena wasn't giving anything away. "It's just something I have to do, babe," she said. "But you'll stay be my side no matter what, right?"

Stanton's face softened. "Of course I will, Rena," he said. Tianna and Vanessa exchanged glances. "You know I would never leave you. I just wish you wouldn't do this, that's all. But it's your call, not mine."

With a final look at Stanton, Serena smiled and turned back to look at her friends and her brother. "I bet you think you know me, that you know everything about me. Including what I would do, what I can do, what I am."

"I know I know you Serena," Collin said, confused. "How could I not know my baby sister?"

"And how could I not know my best friend," Jimena demanded, forgetting that she and Serena were no longer even considered friends, much less best friends.

Serena smiled angelically. "Well Collin," she said, ignoring Jimena's comment altogether. "Did you know that your baby sister isn't a virgin any more?"


	13. Jimena's Selfishness

Yay! I got a chance to update this one! Happy day! And this one is long (ish) too! Once again, Happy Day! And I am healthy! Double Yay! (or doublee ya is french...)

But can you believe that the last Daughters of the Moon book comes out in 93 days??? I can't possibly wait that long! It's so unfair! I say we protest (wich would get us where...) We should write a petition (I do that so much, I really should stop).

Okay, now on with the story! Read and enjoy and don't forget to review! The more reviews, the sooner I update!

Luv ya all lots (and lots)

-Selene

* * *

They sat in stunned silence for a moment, Vanessa's and Tianna's mouths open in shock, Catty looking only slightly stunned, she had probably figured as much, and Jimena looking like she was going to be sick, her fists balled at her sides. Serena had a triumphant grin on her face, she was glad she had made them squirm.

Stanton was standing there, feeling kind of awkward. Let's face it, he thought. They are going to have to know it was me, so how are they going to treat me from here on out? He was really worried, and he wished that he had never let Serena tell her friends and Collin... wait, Collin?

Stanton glanced quickly at Collin and saw that he looked murderous and that he was glaring right at him. Well there's a shock, Stanton thought. He wants to come after me for taking his sister's virtue. Well he's going to have a heck of a time catching me, Stanton thought with a grin. This could be fun.

"What did you say," Collin hissed, the fury evident upon his face.

"I said I'm not a virgin anymore," Serena said, smiling wickedly. She looked over at Stanton, and knowing what she was going to do, he tried to stop her. "And neither is Stanton, if you must know."

Stanton groaned inwardly. Couldn't she ever listen?

That was enough for Collin. He flung himself at Stanton, but Stanton was too fast for him. Reading his intentions, Stanton stepped to the side, avoiding injury, while Collin flung himself into the crowd, hitting a bunch of random people several times before he realized that they weren't Stanton.

He stepped back into the circle. "You tricked her," he said, his eyes bright with fury. "You tricked into falling for you, and then you tricked her again into... into..." he couldn't even say it. "You are going to die!"

Collin lunged at him again, and this time, Stanton didn't move out of the way. Instead, he turned shadow and moved so he was behind Collin.

"I didn't do anything," said Stanton, causing Collin to spin around in surprise. "I was just trying to get her to stay with me."

"For the night," Collin snarled.

"How about in general? She was trying to break up with me, in case you haven't noticed," Stanton said, the 'uh, duh' tone in his voice obvious. "I thought if we could deepen our relationship on another level, then she wouldn't have to go." He was trying to take the fall for Serena, and he knew it. But he also knew her, and he knew there was no way that she would let him.

But it didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

---------------------------------

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stanton, the one to try and seduce her? That wasn't right, it had been the other way around. Did he not remember that? Serena's eyes filled with tears, maybe he really did think that was how it had happened, she thought as Collin lunged at Stanton again. Maybe I'm just another trophy for him. Maybe I've been played.

And then he worriedly glanced at her, and Serena knew immediately what he was doing. It was so obvious, how could she not have seen it before?

He was trying to take the fall for her.

Serena was shocked for a moment, angry for two, and touched for the rest. Wait, she thought. He's taking the fall for me. That's so... stupid! Why the hell would he do that? It's my fault, dammit! I should get in trouble, not him! We don't live in the dark ages anymore after all. But still, that's kind of sweet, how much he cares about me and all... awwww! I love him so much!

While she was having this silent argument with herself, her brother and her love where having a battle of wits, that grew more and more heated with each exchange. Serena knew that if she was to say something, it had to be now or never. She stepped forward to finally intervene.

"Collin, stop fighting," she said coming over to the two of them and pulling them apart. Collin had finally managed to catch Stanton, only to be punched in the face. "Stanton," Serena said, turning to her boyfriend. "Stop fighting with Collin. It's unfair for you to use your advantages against my brother like that. Apologize to him."

"Sorry," Stanton muttered, but you could tell he wasn't sorry in the least. He thought Collin needed the crap beat out of him, and he was more then happy to be the one to do it.

"Good," Serena said. "And now, I have another announcement." This time, she kept her mind blocked from Stanton, who was looking at her curiously. She would not let him take the fall for her actions.

Not if she could help it.

"I won't let Stanton take the fall for my actions," she said. "Not if I can help it."

"Wait what," said Tianna, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Catty said.

"No! You won't do this Rena, you won't," Stanton yelled. _I'm trying to protect you, _he thought. _Just let me take the blame for this one. It is my fault, I should have stopped you. I'm sorry._

"Stop apologizing," Serena said, looking straight at Stanton, who was startled that she had spoken out loud. "It was my fault, and no one else's. Deal with it."

She turned to address everyone else. "It wasn't Stanton who brought up the subject of my sleeping with him." Collin, Jimena, and Vanessa visibly winced at that. "It was me."

"It can't have been," whispered Vanessa.

"Oh, but it was. It was were I was last night, actually. As I was leaving him, I thought, why not? So I walked right up to him and I said, 'I am leaving in the morning, so let's not be shy.'" Serena paused at the memory. "Really, I should be thanking you Jimena. If it weren't for you, I never would have done it."

Jimena shook her head. "You aren't a slut," she said fiercely. "It couldn't have been you. You can be trusted, not him. He tricked you somehow, chica. You just have to accept that and move on. Don't worry. We're here for you."

"Don't you dare tell me that I made a mistake, that he tricked me. He loves me, Jimena. Deal with it. I was the one who asked him to sleep with me. I did it. And I enjoyed it. He is a pretty good lover. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do," interrupted Collin. "I don't want a slut for a sister. I don't want you with him ever again. Get away from him."

"And I also have a problem with this," said Jimena. "You aren't thinking about what's best for others. You're only thinking about your own preference. You're being selfish."

"I'm selfish?" Serena asked outraged. "Well guess what, Jimena? I don't have time for hypocritical bitches who have a problem with me."

And with that, Serena walked out the door, and out of Jimena's life forever.

----------------------

Stanton was shocked at the boldness of his girlfriend, nevertheless he went after her. _You did great, _he mentally congratulated. _I'm so proud of you._

Serena turned to face him, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. _What's wrong baby?_

_I don't think they like me anymore, _she thought. By this time, the two of them had stopped walking and were facing each other, Serena in Stanton's arms. _I think me friends hate me, and it hurts._

_They don't hate you, love. They were just surprised._

_They'll never talk to me again. I'm sure of it._

Stanton had opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by a loud "Hey" that came from the direction they had just come from.

----------------------------

Catty was stunned by the turn of events. What had they done to her? It was almost unbearable to think about all the pain they had caused. But it turned out that Jimena still wasn't done.

"Can you believe that bitch," Jimena said. "Who does she think she is, calling me a hypocrite? What about me in hypocritical?"

"Let's think... everything!"

Catty spun around to see Tianna taking a stand against Jimena. The lovely brunette was glaring like no tomorrow. Catty was on her side, and she was intimidated. But Jimena wouldn't back down at all.

"What did you say," Jimena asked, sounding absolutely shocked.

"I said you're a hypocrite. Saying how selfish Serena is for choosing love over prejudices, when you are the selfish one making those prejudices... that's not right. So you know what? I'm out." And with that, Tianna walked out the door, after Serena and Stanton without a doubt about what she was doing.

Jimena and Collin stood there with their mouths open. "What the-" Collin started, but he was interrupted by Vanessa.

"I'm sorry guys, but I agree with Tianna," the blond said nervously. "I, um, think what we did was wrong, and I, uh, don't want to do it again. And, uh, if you could just, um, forgive and, er, forget, um... I gotta go." And with that she ran out the door, looking rather frightened.

Jimena turned to Catty. "Can you believe them," she demanded.

Catty looked back into Jimena's eyes cooly. "Yes, actually. I can." And she left the room.

--------------------

Stanton turned around to see who was calling to them, only to see Tianna standing there, looking like she had just fought a battle. "So," Tianna started awkwardly. "You want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starved." A grin broke out over her face just then, and she held her arms open to Serena who, giving a cry, ran into them and began sobbing.

Tianna looked over Serena's head and looked straight into Stanton's eyes. He looked into her mind and heard her think, _if you break her heart, I'll break you._ He nodded once to show that he understood, and she smiled again.

"Serena," a timid voice asked from the sidelines. Serena whipped her head around to see Vanessa.

Vanessa walked over to Serena slowly, and before she could comprehend what had happened, Vanessa was in Serena's arms, sobbing. "I'm so-_hic- _sorry! I shouldn't have-_hic-_ done what we-_sniff_- did! It was so -_sob- _wrong. Can you ever-_sniff-_ forgive me?"

Serena started laughing again. "Already have," she said, hugging Tianna and Vanessa tightly.

"Is there room for just one more." Catty had appeared. Stanton knew that Catty's statement was both an apology and a message: Jimena wouldn't be coming. But Serena looked relived, and nodded, pulling Catty into the hug too.

"I'm so glad to have all my friends back," Serena said. _Well, almost all my friends_. But only Stanton had caught this last thought.


	14. Jimena's Poison

Hey everyone! Aren't you all so proud of me for putting the next chapter up??? I really want to get this one done, because there is another story that I want to start writing for Twilight, and I want to start it soon. But I will do it when Ihave time! besides, I've been doing this one for over a year, don't you think it's about time I finish it??? I know I do, lol!!! But don't worry, I won't rush it! There are still at least four chapters left, maybe more.

How was everyone's weekend? Mine was... okay I guess. My computer spazzed out, otherwise this would have been up sooner, so sorry!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review it everyone because reviews make for a happy author! (lol)

Lurv ya all

-Selene

* * *

Serena walked to school Friday morning, a feeling of dread mixed in with a feeling of hope. Maybe Jimena came around over the night. Maybe she realizes she was wrong. Maybe she wants to make up with me and the other daughters, and go back to how we used to be.

And maybe the Atrox is the next Britney Spears.

Even though she knew that she shouldn't be feeling hopeful, she did anyway. She hoped that things would turn out alright. She knew that she was being naive and stupid, but she couldn't help it.

Something Serena didn't understand, however, was the feeling of dread that coursed through her body like poison through veins. It wouldn't slow, it wouldn't stop.

And most importantly, it would not go away.

Why should I be feeling uneasy, she thought. I did everything right. My friends are here with me, through thick and thin. I don't know of any followers in this school. All my teachers seem to like me. So why on earth do I feel like there is something horribly wrong?

After going through the metal detectors, Serena looked around for a friendly face. She spotted Tianna and Derek making out on a bench. I'll leave them to it, she thought. She saw Vanessa and Michael laughing with his band buddies. So not them either. Catty was no where to be seen. She's probably ditching again to travel time, she thought.

Having nothing else to do, Serena began to walk toward her home room class. She was still mulling over the feeling of dread that was growing stronger and stronger inside of her by the minute, when all of a sudden, she collided into something very hard. "Sorry," she said, head down as she kept on walking.

Then that something she collided with decided to talk back.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Come back here you slut. Don't you dare say sorry to me."

Serena turned around, the feeling of dread that was coursing through her body going faster now, the poising spreading, unstoppable, irreversible. She looked Jimena in the eye.

-----------------------

Jimena woke up this morning feeling slightly cheerful. She was happier, in fact, then she had been in a long, long time. Until, that is, she remembered what happened the night before.

And then a great burden was placed upon her shoulders.

How could she do this to me, she thought. To us? We're her friends. She chooses the devil child over her friends? And they agree with her? How could she? How could they? Only her brother is sane, it seems.

As Jimena made her way to school, the burden began to transform itself, from one of fear and sadness to one of rage and anger. She was pissed as hell and she was going to let everyone know it.

Making her way through the crowd, Jimena realized that she had no one to talk to, no one to see in the morning anymore. The anger intensified, reaching its peak. They'd better watch out, she thought. If they try me today, then they are gonna get it.

Of course, when Jimena was mad, she tended to not watch where she was going. So it was really no surprise when she ran into to something very hard, and very solid.

Looking up, Jimena saw just the person she never wanted to see again. The perfect person to take her anger out on. Her ex-best friend. Serena. Jimena let a sly smile cross her face, this would be fun.

"Sorry," Serena said without looking up. And then she continued to walk now the hall.

Well that just won't do, thought Jimena. "Sorry? You're sorry," she shouted as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. "Come back here you slut. Don't you dare say sorry to me." Jimena knew that she was being over the top, but she didn't care. It was payback time.

------------------------

Morgan was back to normal. Finally. After being turned into a follower, possessed by an evil wind demon, and almost completely controlled by the Atrox, she was finally in control of her body again, and she wasn't taking any chances.

But even though she was a normal teenage once again, that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy witnessing a good fight. Especially if it's between to best friends.

Morgan had been minding her own business, walking with her friends to class, talking about the new designed shoes that she had just bought, when all of a sudden she heard someone say: "Sorry? You're sorry? Come back here you slut. Don't you dare say sorry to me."

Morgan turned toward that sound, to tell the person off for yelling at her, when she realized that it was Jimena who had yelled. Fear filled Morgan in an instant, and she was about to run for her life. But then, she realized that Jimena wasn't yelling at her. No, she was yelling at Serena. Her best friend.

She signaled for her group to stop walking and to watch the fight progress.

"Jimena," Serena sighed. Morgan was shocked. Serena looked dead tired, and like she would rather be anywhere but here. "I really don't want to get into this with you right now, Jimena. Can we just drop it?"

"Let me think," Jimena said. "Uh, no! Why on earth should I do what you want? You stabbed me in the back, you turned my friends against me, and you did the unthinkable... with the enemy no less!"

"Stanton's not the enemy," Serena screamed "He's my one true love! Get that through your thick head Jimena! And do us all a favor and get over yourself." And with that, Serena ran back the way she had come.

It seems that Jimena's poison had cut deep.

Woah, thought Morgan. That was intense. But what did Serena do? What was this said unthinkable thing? How did Serena stab her best friend - now ex-best friend - in the back? And why would she turn her other friends against Jimena? And who was this Stanton?

Jimena turned away and, muttering incoherently to herself, walked into the girls bathroom.

Morgan loved to gossip. It was really the thing she loved to do most in the whole world. And there was no way on earth that she would be stupid enough to blow this chance. So she did what any gossip girl would do.

She turned to her friends and said, "I'm gonna find out what's going on. Stay put." Her friends nodded their constant.

Squaring her shoulders so they faced the bathroom door, Morgan held her chin up, stomach in, shoulders back, and let a confident, but concerned smile cross her face. It didn't matter to her that Jimena was the enemy. It was her duty to find out as much as she could, and to tell the world. So taking a deep breath and took a step forward.

And with that she walked into the girls bathroom, and into trouble.


	15. Morgan's Questions

Hey everyone!!! I told you the next chapter of Shy would be up this weekend!!! Granted, it is the last day of the weekend, but its still up! Yay me! The next one that I will try to update is going to be Ashes, so look for an update in that story with in the next week!

I actually don't have a lot to say to you guys this time around... it's amazing actually because normally I write a lot of stuff in the beginning before the story! Oh well!

So the three steps to making this author happy are: Read the story, Enjoy the story, Review the story (think of it as RER)... I love it!!!

Lurv ya all lots (and lots and lots!)

-Selene

* * *

Jimena was leaning against the sink, her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against the mirror. Why did I let this happen, she thought. Why on earth did I let it get this far? I should have stopped this when I had the chance, I should have apologized.

No, she thought. I was right. I _am_ right. There is no possible way that Serena did the right thing by turning Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna against me, and by choosing a guy over the daughters, especially a guy on the side of evil. I was wronged, not her. I just have to remember that.

I maybe then I won't feel like crying.

The door behind her opened, causing Jimena to jump. She spun around to see none other then Morgan standing behind her, wearing black knee-high boots, a green miniskirt, and a totally fake look of concern. Jimena groaned, she so did not have the presence of mind to deal with this sort of thing right now, she was busy.

"What do you want Morgan," she asked tiredly, hoping the girl would say that she was in here to check her make-up, not to talk to losers like her so Jimena should just shut up and mind her own business.

She wasn't that lucky.

"Hey Jimena, is everything okay," Morgan asked in a sickly sweet voice, hoping Jimena would open up and tell her everything.

But Jimena wasn't buying it. "What do you want Morgan," she asked again, her voice raising an octave in hopes of scaring her off.

Much to Jimena's dismay, however, Morgan remained where she was, firm and strong, that stupid smile never wavering for a single moment. "I told you already," she said. "I want to see if you are okay."

Jimena rolled her eyes. "And I already told you that I'm not buying it."

Morgan finally dropped the cheesy, I-really-want-to-know-what-is-wrong-with-you-but-you-won't-say-anything look. Morgan's usual annoyed glare took its place.

That's more like it, thought Jimena.

"You want to know what I'm really doing here, talking to you like I actually care? Fine. I want to know what's going on between the two of you. What is happening between Serena and you? Huh? Huh?"

That was such a ridiculous and unexpected answer that Jimena actually started laughing. Hard. Jimena could see through her tears that Morgan was frowning.

"It's not funny," Morgan snapped.

Jimena stood up straight again and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Yes it is," she said. "You hate Serena and I know you hate me. So why on earth would you care why we're fighting? I know you Morgan, and right now, you should be as happy as a clam. A screwed up clam, sure, but a happy one nonetheless."

"Shut up," snapped Morgan. "In case you have forgotten, I know everything about this school. So when something comes along that I don't know about, it is my duty to learn about it."

"So what does that have to do with me," Jimena asked suspiciously.

"You are supposed to tell me why you're fighting. Duh."

"Why, so you can spread it around school," Jimena snapped.

"Of course."

Jimena laughed. "Well there is no way that I'll be the one to tell you anything. You can go ask that slut Serena if you want to know so badly, or even Stanton, but you're not-"

"Stanton," Morgan interjected sharply. "Who is Stanton?"

------------------------

Morgan was close, she could feel it. Jimena was on the verge of telling her something big. And she had to know what it was. Jimena was a smart girl, she wasn't going to be easily tricked.

She just had to make sure she asked the right questions.

"Serena's boyfriend," Jimena sneered. "The one that she chose over her friends. He's not right for her. He's a Hollywood bum. And he's way to old for her."

"Like how old?"

Jimena's face screwed up in a fit of rage. She was glaring at Morgan with such a stare of hated, it was a wonder Morgan didn't burn up on the spot. She had asked the wrong question.

Oops.

"What does it matter how old he is! He's still too old for her and she is still too good for him! He's a creeper, a genuine creepy creeper! Got that?"

"That sounds horrible," said Morgan, putting on the fake sympathy act.

"I know, right," said Jimena, her face softening. Morgan could see that she was totally into this now, she was on a roll. There was no stopping her recklessness. Ever. That was good news. "And when Catty, Vanessa, Tianna and I asked her to dump him, she did. Or at least we thought she did."

"What happened?"

"She shows up at Planet Bang with him, going on and on about they are in love, and how nothing can ever separate them, and how if we can't except that, then she can't be friends with us anymore."

"No," said Morgan, secretly grinning at how much dirt she was getting.

"Yes! She chose that loser over us! Stupid little slut! And then, Catty had the nerve to say that she agreed with Serena, that it was okay! She was such a traitor."

"How could she!"

"I know! And then Vanessa and Tianna decided that Catty was right and that I was in the wrong for asking Serena to break up with Stanton. Even though Serena's own brother agreed with me!"

"The nerve of them," Morgan stated, hoping to get more information about the biggest cat fight the school has ever seen. Hey, it was a boring school.

"And that's not the worst part," said Jimena, so glad to be venting her feelings.

"What is it," asked Morgan, breathless with excitement.

"The worst part is that while we were all at Planet Bang, Serena told us that she did the unthinkable. She had slept with Stanton right before she 'dumped' him."

"What!?"

Morgan was numb with shock. She had stumbled upon something bigger then even she had imagined. She had come across the gossip of the year. And she was for sure going to make sure that everyone knew about it. She was going to be a hero in the world of gossip.

This was a dream come true.

"Yeah, she did! It is unbelievable! I never thought that my best friend would stoop so low," something seemed to occur to Jimena suddenly. "But hey, you won't tell anyone, right?"

Morgan smiled a sly smile. "Oh, don't worry Jimena. I won't say one word. I won't tell a soul." And with that smile still on her lips, Morgan sauntered out of the bathroom and to her first period class.

That was fun.

-----------------

Jimena stared at the door that Morgan had just exited through. She had just told a secret. A horrible secret that would ruin the rep of her once-best friend. She had done the unthinkable, the undoable, the evil.

She had sworn she wouldn't too. She had told herself that she would not tell Morgan anything. But she had anyway. Morgan had tricked her, and pretty soon, the whole school would know what she had said, and more importantly what Serena had done.

What had she done?


	16. Jimena's Betrayl

OMG! I know that you are all really pissed off at me for taking so freakin long to update, but there were fires in my area and we got evacuated. So I'm like freaking out (and I was the only one in my family that keep their head. Let that tell you how it was), we were evacuated on Monday monday, and we just got home tonight. I was so happy that when I walked through the door to my house, I started crying.

I'm not even kidding you.

It has been such a long week, that the fact that I started crying was totally lost on me until I saw my face in the mirror. Boy did I look scary.

So once again, I am so so so sorry for not updating for awhile!!! I have a lot of test next week and alot of schoolwork to catch up on (yeah, like I'm going to go to school when my house is in danger), so it may be awhile, but it will get up!!! Promise!

Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter! This one was actually really fun to write, it kind of surprised me. But whatever!!! (lolz) This story is almost done and (thought I said this last time) there will probably be four or five more chapters.

So the three ways to make an author (that would be moi) happy is to Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it (and those three steps would be you, lol)... Love it!

Au revior

-Selene

* * *

Serena walked into the home room for her first period class, fresh from her encounter with her once-best friend. She was a few minutes early, but she didn't care. She would have given anything to be out of those halls and away from the penetrating gaze of Jimena, even if it meant an extra ten minutes in her math classroom.

She had a bad feeling, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She was sure that it had nothing to do with the Atrox, which seemed like the obvious answer. She was pretty sure that everything was cool between her and Catty, Nessa, and Tianna still, so that wasn't it. She checked in on Stanton.

_You okay,_ she thought to him.

_Yeah, everything's cool. What's wrong though?_

_What do you mean?_

_You never want to talk with me during or before class. You're always going on about how you need to concentrate, your education depends on it, shut up I'm listening to a lecture. No you can't help me on a test. So for you to be talking with me... Rena, what's wrong?_

Serena almost hit herself. How could she have thought the problem was with Stanton? He was always there for her, he wouldn't be the cause of this spontaneous anxiety that she felt. And now he knew that something was bothering her. She had to do damage control, and fast.

_Nothing's wrong, baby. I guess I just miss you and want to make sure that you are okay. Are we still on for lunch?_

_I was thinking about that, _Stanton thought. _And I was thinking that maybe you should spend some time with your friends._

_So, we aren't on for lunch._

Stanton could tell that Serena was disappointed, so he quickly amended with, _why don't you ask your friends to come out to lunch with us? That way we can all spend time together. Who knows, maybe they will get to like me a little more._

Serena silently laughed at that. There was no way they would ever like him. _Yeah, maybe. And maybe Collin is going to give up surfing for ballet._

Stanton laughed. _Alright then Rena. As long as you are okay. I love you._

_I love you to,_ Serena thought. And then she broke the connection with him, just as Catty was sliding into the seat next to her. Serena wondered how on earth she would tell Catty about their group lunch plans. She'd probably have to trick her into going, she should-

The first bell rang, tearing her from her thoughts and causing Serena to jump. Catty raised an eyebrow at her, silently laughing herself. "Not funny," Serena muttered, blushing a bit. Catty stuck her tongue out at her, and Serena started laughing, beginning to feel better.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the class freak laughing it up with the class ditcher," said a voice behind them.

Serena and Catty turned around to see Morgan and her group sitting in their seats a few rows back. What horrible luck, thought Serena, that I am stuck in a class with these girls. Although they do look sort of smug...

Actually, Catty isn't the only one in class that ditches. In fact, others ditch more then she does, but it was still a jab at her and Catty wasn't going to sit by and take it. "Well that's not very nice. You shouldn't call people freaks. Especially considering that you are one yourself."

Morgan laughed. Wait... laughed? The alarm bells in Serena's head went off, and she could tell that Catty was thinking the same thing. What was going on here? Why was Morgan laughing over the fact that she was insulted? Normally she'd sneer or yell or lie, something other then laugh. They could tell the Atrox didn't posess her anymore, so what was up?

"Your right, I can think of something else to call her. Something worse. Isn't that right, Serena," Morgan said, turning her attention to Serena, who had absolutely no idea what Morgan was talking about. "Or should I say slut."

Serena could feel her mouth drop open in surprise. There was no way in the world she could know. No freakin' way. And yet... it seemed like she did. How was it possible that she did. Unless... suddenly, Serena knew what that bad feeling that she had felt since her encounter in the hallway was about.

And she didn't like it one bit.

By now, over half the class was in the room and listening to the battle between Morgan and her posse and Serena and Catty. It was almost amusing to watch Catty and Serena look at each other in shock, comical even. But there was nothing comical about the questioning gaze Serena gave Catty, or the way Catty thought _how does she know?_ Serena knew Catty didn't tell, but even then, this was huge. Someone had broken and told.

And they told Morgan, of all people.

Serena knew that if she admitted it, she was so dead. So she tried to play innocent and said to the teenager, "What are you talking about Morgan?"

Morgan smiled wickedly. _Apparently, I said just what Morgan wanted me to say_, Serena realized in astonishment.

Oops.

"Don't you remember, Serena," Morgan taunted. "You only did it once, unless you've been slutting around some more."

"What are you going on about Morgan," Catty asked sharply, trying to save her friend.

"Serena's Hollywood bum of a boyfriend, that's who. You remember," she turned to Catty. "The one that you wanted Serena to break up with because he was too old for her?"

Catty shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But instead of breaking up with him," Morgan went on, as if she hadn't heard Catty. "She did the unthinkable. Really Serena, I would have thought that you had better taste then a Hollywood bum. I mean really."

"What did she do," one of the bystanders asked curiously. A wave of panic flooded through Serena, if others wanted to know... then it would be all over the school be lunchtime. During which she would be out with Tianna, Vanessa, Catty... and Stanton. Who everyone would be gossiping about. Who would find out and hurt someone.

Oh joy.

Morgan grinned. This was obviously the moment she had been waiting for. "She didn't break up with him like she said she would. Instead, she slept with him."

It seemed like the crowd around the two rows of desks gasped as one, everyone staring at Serena, each face even more shocked then the last one. The final bell rang, and relief ran through Serena and Catty. Everyone had to sit down now, and they would have the whole period to figure out what to do about this situation.

Except nobody sat down. Everyone stayed gathered around those two rows, whispering and gossiping, despite the teachers calls of "Shut up people! Sit down, class has started. Or do I need to write you all a detention?"

Catty was the first of the two girls to realize that nobody was going anywhere, so she tried to fix it. "That's bull. Serena would never do that. Although it is pretty funny. Where on earth did you hear a story so stupid? Seriously, I want to thank them for such an amusing piece of entertainment, I mean it's so unrealistic that it's funny," Catty said with a giggle.

Morgan laughed too. "Oh, you want to know where I heard it from? She's a really weird girl, but I think you two might travel in the same circle... or you used to anyway. Her name is Jimena Castillo."

Catty's smile dropped from her face. There was no denying now that what Morgan was saying is true. Everybody knew that Jimena and Serena were best friends, and by now they probably had heard about the fight and that they now hated each other. But they would trust what Morgan said if it came from Jimena.

_Shit,_ Serena thought

_What's wrong? Are you hurt, _Stanton responded.

_I don't know, but we need an emergency meeting._

_Are you hurt?_

_No, but Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa need to be there._

"What's the matter, slut," Morgan taunted. "Can't think of anything to say? I know what it is, you can't argue anymore because you know it's true. Even Catty has stopped fighting for you, because she knows it's true."

"I haven't-"

"Yes you have Catty. I can see it in your eyes. You have given up this fight," Morgan hissed. "But let's ask Serena, shall we? Let's have her tell us herself that this is true. Let her tell us that she is a skank. Well, Serena?"

But Serena ignored her and continued to talk to Stanton.

_Is this something to do with the Atrox? Because Rena I swear I haven't heard anything about-,_ he thought.

_No, it has to do with Jimena-_

_Her? I hate her. Has she hurt you? I swear, if she's hurt you in any way, I'll-_

_Stop Stanton. We just need to talk. All of us. Together._

_What happened?_

"Serena? Are you going to say it? Or am I going to have to make you? Well? Fine, then I guess I-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN," the teacher yelled. "MORGAN, TIFFANY, SERENA, CATTY, BRETT! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTIONS! AND ANYONE ELSE THAT I FIND STANDING WILL SOON JOIN THEM! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

"Crystal," muttered Catty, looking over at Serena worriedly. But Serena hadn't heard a thing. She was in her own little world, talking with Stanton.

_I'll tell you later. After first period, Stanton. We'll meet at our alley. I'll bring the others._

_Alright. But if you need to talk in the meantime-_

_I'll be fine, don't worry about me._

Serena wrote a note and passed it to Catty, who took the note with surprised eyes and began to read it. _**We need an emergency meeting after first period, **_**it read. **_**I've asked Stanton to come, but you, Tianna, and Vanessa need to be there as well. Meet me out by the alley way two blocks from school. It's were Stanton and I always meet. He'll be waiting for us with the car, okay?**_

Catty looked over at Serena and nodded once to show her understanding. Serena was grateful that Catty wasn't going to complain about Stanton being there, it just made things so much easier. She turned her attention back to what Stanton was saying.

_I love you Rena, and I'm worried about you. You are alright, aren't you?_

_I'll be fine for now. I love you too Stanton. See you soon._

_Bye Rena._

"Miss Killingsworth, would you like to share what you are so distracted by with the rest of the class?"

Serena whipped her head up to find her math teacher and the entire class staring at her. Apparently, they had started the lesson. "Um, not really," she said distractedly. However, this was the wrong thing to say, as was illustrated by the fact that her teachers face was now turning a bright red.

But before he could open his mouth to yell at her, Catty interrupted, saving Serena from getting chewed out by the teacher. "Hey, I have to use the restroom. Can I have the pass?"

"Do you actually have to use the bathroom this time, Miss Turner, or are you planning on ditching class again?"

"Use the bathroom, of course," Catty lied.

The teacher sighed, went to his desk, and handed over the pass. "Here you go. Mind, if you do plan to ditch instead of do what you said you would, don't lose the pass. I am getting tired of replacing them"

Catty left the classroom and Serena gave a sigh of relief. The teacher had begun his lesson again and everything was going back to normal- until she was hit with a crumpled-up ball of paper. Serena flattened it out, and to her horror she saw that it had a single word on it, but a powerful word none the less.

_Slut, _it read.

Serena sighed and began to think about what to do about the Jimena situation. Vanessa had thought that she would come back to us on her own, Catty thought that we needed to talk to her, and Tianna thought that they would never speak again, that they would pretend like the other didn't exist. They had tried to do nothing, to see what would happen, but it hadn't worked.

Clearly, the situation was more severe then they all had thought.


	17. Catty's Friendship

Hey everybody, are you all super excited for Thanksgiving, or what??? I know that I totally am!!! Just think, one more week until we get a week off from school!!! Holla!!! (Lol, I am so gangsta, right?)

But it's great because after Thanksgiving there is a week until my birthday!!! Party!!! I'll be 15 and I'll only have to wait six more months till I get my permit!!! Yay!!!

Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it, because I like (Dur, otherwise I wouldn't be posting it.)

Make me (an author) happy by Reading it, Enjoying it, and Reviewing it... I love it!!!

Lurv ya all lots, and lots (and lots);

-Selene

* * *

Catty had originally asked the teacher for the bathroom pass to save Serena from being yelled at, but once she was out of the classroom, Catty could think of better things to do with her time, more productive things to do.

Like warn Tianna and Vanessa.

It was easy enough to accomplish, Catty snuck into the attendance office, forged two passes for her friends, and then she was off down the hall, heading toward Vanessa's English class. This was going to be the tricky part. Vanessa's teacher wasn't going to let her come into the hall without putting up a fight.

Catty reached the end of the hall and opened the door, finding every single student in the room turn their head to look at her.

Good thing that Catty liked the spotlight.

She took a deep breath, put a phony smile on her face, and began. "Hi. Um I'm sorry to bother you, sir," she said, adding the sir for good measure. "But I need to see Vanessa out in the hall right away, its important."

Vanessa looked at her, alarmed. Catty could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she fought to figure out what the problem was, to figure out who was hurt and if it had to do with the Atrox.

"Miss Turner," the teacher began. Catty was shocked that the teacher knew her name, because she didn't have... whoever Vanessa had as a teacher herself. Then again, Catty was known school wide for her ability to ditch class without getting caught. "I am in the middle of a lesson, and it is considered rude to interrupt a teacher while they are teaching, and it is something that I will not allow. You may speak to your friend after class is over."

And the teacher turned back to the board, thinking no more of the subject.

But Catty wasn't giving up that easily. "But sir, I have a note from the attendance office. It is important that I see her right away. See?" Catty tried to show him the note but he stopped her.

"And where is your pass?"

Shit, Catty silently cursed. How did I forget to forge myself one? And then she remembered the bathroom pass her teacher had given her. Of course, she thought. And I didn't lose it this time either! "Here it is," she said, pulling it out of her jeans pocket.

The teacher looked at her pass with a note of extreme dislike on his face. "Fine," he said curtly. "Show me the note from the attendance office."

Catty handed over the note to him, and looked over to Vanessa to wink at her...

And then her heart stopped.

I should have remembered, Catty thought. I have known this for so long now, and suddenly I forget? And I forget know when its important? I just gave us away, now she knows something's up... but it's not my fault. She started it. Let her think something's wrong, see if I care. Catty's wink turned into a glare as she stared down her once upon a time friend.

Jimena Castillo was in Vanessa's English class.

Right now, Jimena was staring at Catty with a look of worry and a look of anger. Clearly Jimena hadn't forgotten what had happened last night at Planet Bang. But why was she worried? Maybe she thought this had something to do with the Atrox, and that if we lost when she wasn't there, that we would blame her for the world's crumbling.

Selfish liar.

The teacher sighed, sending Catty crashing back into reality. "It looks like everything is in order here. Vanessa," he called to the blond. "You may speak with Miss Turner for five minutes, you hear me?" He turned to Catty. "Five minutes and I want her back in her seat, got it?"

"Yes sir," Catty said, pulling Vanessa out of the classroom and shutting the door behind her, despite the look of agony that crossed Jimena's face at not being able to hear. Tough luck, thought Catty. Maybe you should have thought of that before you told Morgan everything.

"Catty," Vanessa hissed, pulling away from her. "What are you doing? The Atrox hasn't attacked has it?"

"No," Catty said. "You know that if it had, I wouldn't have wasted time with writing a pass. I would have just run in and grabbed you. Which would have been so much easier then what I just had to deal with. Nessa, your teacher sucks."

Vanessa ignored her. "If the Atrox hasn't attacked, then why are you pulling me away from class? We are in a very important lesson right now, and I can't believe that you would pull me away just because you were bored in math class. Do you know how self-"

"Vanessa," Catty said sharply. "This is really important. We don't have a lot of time because your teacher is being a pain in the butt. Now listen, you have to ditch second period, okay?"

Vanessa's mouth dropped open in shock. "I will not! I actually want to learn Catty, this is completely unreasonable. Go ask Serena or Tianna to ditch with you is you-"

"Serena already is," Catty interrupted again. "And I'm going to ask Tianna to come with us."

Vanessa stopped her rant. "Something's wrong, isn't it? What happened Catty? What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you later, we don't have much time before your annoying teacher pokes his head out and yells for you to come in. You have to ditch second period. Meet Serena, Tianna, and I at that side street, you know, the one that everybody calls the alley? It's two blocks away and we are meeting there."

"What are we doing at the alley?" Vanessa asked in wonder, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I don't think we'll be there that long," Catty said slowly. "I think Stanton will be waiting for us. He'll take us somewhere else."

Just as Catty though she would, Vanessa exploded. "Stanton! Why is he in on this? Does he have something to do with the meeting? Oh my God! It is the Atrox after all! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not," Catty said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't call this meeting, Serena did. Look, just promise me you'll be there, okay? It's really important."

Vanessa bit her lip. "Fine, but if we get caught ditching, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Catty laughed. "Deal. Now I better get going before that dragon you call a teacher comes out and breaths fire on me," Catty said jokingly, her back to the door.

"I may not breath fire, but I can give you a detention," said a voice from behind her. Catty made a face and turned to see Vanessa's English teacher standing there with a detention slip already in hand.

Vanessa winced and walked back into class.

Catty took her second detention slip of the day and walked toward Tianna's class, ready to convince her teacher to let Tianna out.

-----------------

Serena sat in math class, waiting for Catty to return. She was trying her hardest to keep her thoughts on her work and away from the thoughts of her classmates, but it was near impossible not to hear what they were thinking about her.

Twenty minutes before class ended, Catty slid back into her seat, a triumphant look on her face.

"Nice to have you back Catty," her teacher said sarcastically. "And you didn't even lose the bathroom pass."

Catty rolled her eyes and got out her binder to take notes on what she missed. Serena stared at her friend, anxious to hear where she was. She impatiently waited for Catty to look at her, to say something. Heck, she would have settled for Catty to think it.

But nothing.

Finally, Serena couldn't take it anymore. She took out a blank piece of paper and began to write.

_**So, are you going to tell me where you've been or what?**_

She passed the note to Catty who took it and, upon reading what it said, began to write antagonizingly slowly back. After what seemed like a hundred years of waiting, Serena got the note back and quickly read it.

**Why would you care where I've been? It wasn't any place too exciting... maybe.**

Serena scowled at this and wrote hurriedly back for a long time.

_**Catty, this has been one of the worst days of my life. Not the worst, that was yesterday. or maybe the day before that... But that doesn't matter. I have no patience with you right now Catty, I know you're up to something. Where were you???**_

Catty sighed and dejectedly wrote.

**Fine. If you don't want to make this any fun, be my guest. I know that you were planning on hunting down Vanessa and Tianna and kidnaping them to keep them from going to their next class, but now you don't have to. They are meeting as in the side street known as the alley, just as you requested.**

All the anger Serena had for Catty at that moment immediately disappeared, being replaced by gratitude instead. So Catty could be a little annoying... a lot of the time. Catty still had her back and it made Serena so happy to know that.

_**Thank you Catty. I owe you one.**_

Catty smiled to herself and turned to nod at Serena. She may be a killjoy sometimes, but Serena was going through a rough time right now and she needed to know that someone cared. Serena was her friend.

"Homework is on the board, have a nice day," the teacher said.

Serena jumped out of her own little world in shock. Was the period really over already? And then the bell rang and answered her question.

Yes, yes it was.


	18. Serena's Stalker

**Hey everyone, it's Selene!!! Sorry for not updating in a while, my grandparents were in town... oh joy. I couldn't use the computer at all, and that's where I have all my stories, so I didn't really get a chance to update. But I'm back now, Yay!!! **

**Okay, so here's the deal: I am trying really hard to finish Shy (meaning this story), so I'm going to update that one 2 chapters at a time, what I'll update in between those 2 chapters will be Ashes , but I'll only do that one chapter at a time. If I ever get really really bored of doing those two, then I will probably update I Am Me or In Love With You. Either that or I'll do another Twilight oneshot, lol!**

**One last thing: I got really bored over Thanksgiving break, so I started working on a new Daughter of the Moon story called Shadows on the Wall. I've finished the first chapter of it, the only problem is, since my grandparents were in town, its all on paper and none of it is on the computer, so I need to type it up before I can post it, and I'm feeling really lazy and I don't wanna do that yet, lol! It's about a new girl in town from New York... with a twist. You should read it when it comes out!!!**

**And guess what!!! My birthday was yesterday!!! Yay I am fifteen!!! Party (and permit in another six months, lol)**

**Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving!!! Make me a happy author, and Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... Love it!!!**

**-Selene**

* * *

Serena ran out of her classroom with Catty right at her heels. "Let me stop by my locker first, I'll meet you by the back gates," Serena said. Catty nodded at her once and quickly walked toward the back of the school.

Serena sighed and turned down the hall. Walking toward her locker, she noticed a few people turning to watch her pass. Now that in itself wasn't too unusual, Serena was actually pretty used to it. People loved to watch her for a fashion inspiration. But now... well, now there were too many people watching her walking down the hall. Serena knew she would regret it, but she couldn't help herself. She turned her head slightly toward a freshman, and slid into her mind.

_Wow,_ the freshman was thinking._ She really is pretty._ Serena smiled to herself at that thought. At least it hadn't gotten to the lower grades yet. But she wondered how far up it had traveled. She saw a senior standing nearby, watching her.

_She's a hottie, _he was thinking. _Maybe she'll do it with me if I ask her. _Serena frowned at this. Damn the fact that teenagers texted each other during class. Word travels fast. Serena kept walking toward her locker. She was just starting her combination, when she heard the senior think, _In fact, I think I will ask her._

Serena froze. _Shit, _she thought. _What do I do?_ Serena started on her combination again, faster this time. She yanked open her locker and started to put her books away. She grabbed her wallet, stuffed it into her bag, and slammed her locker shut, only to find the senior standing behind it.

"Hi," he said, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

Serena put the lock back on her locker and looking him straight in the eye, said, "Bye." She turned and started to walk toward the back of the school, praying that he wouldn't follow her.

It was all in vain though, because she didn't get more then ten feet from him before he had caught up to her and was walking besides her. He laughed at her attempt to get away. "I'm Bobby, you're Serena Killingsworth, right?"

Serena scowled. "Yep, nice to meet you. Bye now."

_Hot, _Serena heard him think. _She's playing hard to get. I will so get her!_ Serena sighed. This idiot obviously wasn't getting the hint.

"Serena, that's such a pretty name. Do your friends call you Surrey?"

Serena stared at him in disbelief. Did he seriously just ask her if her friends call her Surrey? He did know that a surrey was a big carriage, right? How stupid could you get? "Um, no," she said to Bobby's idiotic question, as she continued to move toward the back of the school.

Bobby smiled. "Can I?"

Serena stopped. Was this guy serious? She peeked into his mind. _I'm going to bag Surrey, I can tell already. She wants me, the nickname thing was a great idea. It's not a bad nickname either. _Serena pulled out of his mind, vowing not to go in there again. She didn't want to dummy herself down by staying in the mind of an idiot for too long. The standards to be a senior these days...

She answered his question with a quick "No." And she started walking again. She went out the back door and saw Catty standing by the back gate. At first, Serena hoped that Bobby had finally gotten the hint and had given up, but then she saw Catty's expression. She decided to ignore him in hopes that he would go away. "Hey Catty, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I saw Tianna go out the front and make a break for it a few minutes ago. And you know Vanessa would use... sneakier methods," she shot a confused glance at Bobby again. "So it looks like we're the last ones to leave."

"Great, let's go," Serena said. Anything to get out of this hell-hole and away from this stalker.

"Cool," Serena heard from behind her. "Where are we going."

Serena turned around to see Bobby staring at her slyly. Serena looked back at Catty, her mouth open in shock. Catty shrugged her shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me," Serena mumbled. She turned back to Bobby. "Listen here, dumbass. _We_ aren't going anywhere. _My friend and I _are going shopping. _You_ are going to get your ass back into that school and leave me alone, get it?"

He frowned at her. "Ouch," he said, glaring. "Why so mean?"

Serena laughed. "Um, maybe because you can't take a frickin hint? Get a clue and stop stalking me you loser!" With that, Serena turned toward the gate and started to climb over it, with Catty right at her heels.

"Fine," Bobby said. "Be that way, slut." He turned and walked back into the school.

Serena didn't stop climbing until she reached the top. Even then, she didn't stop moving. She jumped down, landing cat-like in a crouch. She paused for less then a second, just long enough for her to stand up.

And then she was running.

"Serena," she heard from behind her. "Wait up!"

But Serena didn't care if it took Catty a year to catch up, or even if she caught up at all. She was past caring now. She let the tears slid down her cheeks freely, now. Letting the wind whip them behind her. She felt like she could run forever, part of her wanted to run right past the alley, and to just keep going. She almost did too, but it wasn't in Serena's nature to run away from things.

All too soon, she was at the alley. The sight that met her there was almost a comical one. Tianna and Vanessa were standing side by side, Vanessa looking highly uncomfortable, and Tianna looking like she was ready to knock out Stanton at the first side of trouble. Stanton, on the other hand, was leaning against his car, looking bored out of his mind.

But that changed the second Serena ran up to them.

Vanessa and Tianna turned to look at her. "Serena," Tianna said. "What's wrong?"

Stanton was up in a flash. "Rena, are you alright," he said as he put his arms around her. "Is someone after you?" He was scanning the shadows now, looking for some kind of danger.

Serena said nothing, she just continued to cry into Stanton's shirt, his arms securely around her, Vanessa and Tianna looking at each other, not quite sure what to do. "Hey," they heard from behind them. Vanessa and Tianna turned around to see Catty running up to them. "God -huff- Serena sure is fast -huff- have you ever thought about, going out for the track team?"

"What's wrong with her," asked Tianna concerned.

"Honestly," answered Catty. "I think its Jimena's fault. But now's not the time nor is it the place. Stanton, do you want to take us... wherever you were planning on taking us? Now might be a good time."

"Sure," he said. Still holding Serena by the waist, he gently led her to the front seat of his car, opened the door for her, and helped her in. She was starting to regain her composure, she was no longer sobbing, but the occasional tear did still roll down her face. "You three ride in back," Stanton said to Catty, Vanessa, and, Tianna as he climbed into the front seat of his car.

He started the engine and turned to Serena. _To the bluffs?_ He mentally asked her.

_Yeah,_ she responded. _And Stanton... thank you._

_No problem. Am I allowed to ask you what's wrong?_

_Yes, but I should probably wait until everyone can hear it, I don't want to have to repeat the story._

_Do you mind if I just look?_

Serena sighed. _I suppose not. Just don't do anything rash. _Serena could tell from Stanton's face what he was seeing. She saw the disbelief at what Morgan said, the anger at the entire confrontation. And then she saw something she didn't think she'd see: she saw amusement. _What,_ she thought.

_Sorry, I know that it's really not funny, but you should have heard yourself against that idiot Bobby. Don't get me wrong, I want to go back there and kill the guy, but Rena, you showed no mercy... it was quite entertaining, in fact._

_Well I'm glad I could provide you with some form of entertainment, _Serena thought sarcastically.

To her surprise, Stanton burst out laughing, and it wasn't long before Serena started laughing too. It wasn't until they heard the startled "What the hell?" from the backseat that they remembered that the others were with them, and that only caused them to start laughing even more.

"Can't you people just talk by speaking like normal people," Tianna grumbled.

"What can I say," Serena giggled. "Being normal is vastly overrated."

Despite the annoyance at being left out of a conversation, Tianna was happy to see her depressed friend smiling again. She didn't know how long it would last, because they still didn't know what was bothering her, but it was definitely nice while it lasted.


	19. Serena's Decision

Hey everybody!!! I'm going to cut right to the chase and just tell you that I am very very happy because it's Christmas break!!! I know, there are some Jewish people and some other non-Christian people out there, and I respect that and I wish you the very best non-Christmas holiday that you could possibly have. However, I gotta say that Christmas is the greatest holiday ever, because:

1) You get to miss school

2) You sit around under a giant tree that you paid to have put in your house and that you will pay to have removed at six in morning drinkinbg coffee so you don't fall asleep and opening presents, thanking someone for them who doesn't actually exist.

It's all good. Can't you see now why I like Christmas?

Anyway, without any further adu (Boy did I spell that one wrong!) here's the next chapter of Shy!!!

* * *

Stanton was driving fast. Very fast, actually. He could tell that Vanessa was scared out of her mind, and Tianna was questioning his sanity... Catty on the other hand was enjoying the ride, to his surprise, and was contemplating buying a motorcycle so she could experience the speed again.

She liked the color cherry red.

Whatever.

In an attempt to cheer up Serena, Stanton thought, _Catty quite a little speed demon, isn't she?_

Serena shot him a confused glance. _What do you mean?_

_She's the only one of your friends not scared half to death by my driving. Actually, she enjoys it a lot and wants a motorcycle. As much as I'd love to be able to say I told you so when she falls flat on her face while riding the thing, you may not want to let her get it._

Serena grinned. _I'll keep that in mind. But as for your driving... it scares me too, hun._

_Really? _Stanton thought in surprise. _I thought you were used to it by now?_

_Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean that it doesn't scare me. I mean, I'm used to followers jumping out at me and trying to murder me, but that doesn't mean that I like it._

Stanton smiled jokingly. _Does that happen often?_

Serena almost laughed out loud. _Of course, _she thought. _Daily._

Stanton grimace. _That will change soon, Rena. I promise it will be over as soon as possible. We will end this._

Serena smiled thoughtfully. _Stanton, that's so-_

They heard groaning from the backseat. "Great," they heard Tianna say. "Another conversation that we aren't apart of. Just perfect."

"How do you know they're talking to each other," Vanessa asked, confused.

"Because," Tianna said with a roll of her eyes. "Their faces give it away. One minute, Stanton is smiling like he is the happiest person on the face of earth, the next he's grimacing like he got kicked in the stomach. And Serena... she's smiling like theirs no tomorrow, then she's looking thoughtful, now she's looking annoyed-" Tianna gulped. "And she's looking in our direction. Do you think she can hear us," she whispered.

"Oh yes," said Serena. "She most definitely can."

Tianna winced at that announcement. "Sorry," she said sincerely. "It's just really annoying to watch you guys talk. And its pretty weird too. I mean come on, it looks like you're practicing making faces in the mirror. Who does that?"

Serena smiled. "Stanton."

Stanton groaned. "Seriously?" Catty asked. "That's so weird..."

"But so in character," said Vanessa.

"That's not fair, Rena," said Stanton, faking anger. "It was one time and you caught me unaware and-"

Everyone burst out laughing. "You," Tianna gasped. "Making faces," she said between bursts of laughter. "That's just... too great!"

Stanton rolled his eyes. "I understand that its not the most likely thing that you would find me doing, but still, there's no reason to laugh about it." Of course, that didn't stop the girls from laughing, in fact, it had the opposite effect, making them laugh harder instead.

"And just why were you making faces, Stanton," Catty asked, still giggling.

Before Stanton could answer, Serena interrupted. "He was trying to find his best apologetic look."

"Why?"

Stanton inwardly groaned. _Rena..._ he thought as a warning. _Please don't._

_Don't what?_ Serena teased. And then she went right on with taunting him. "He had to break a date with me to keep up the whole 'follower' appearance." The other daughters tensed at this, but said nothing, letting Serena continue on. "Which isn't too bad, right? But apparently, he thought I'd be mad at him, so he tried to seem sorry to save his own skin."

"Well, why shouldn't I," Stanton interjected. They had arrived at the beach by now. "You can be pretty scary when you want to be."

The other girls burst out laughing again. Serena turned around in her seat to look at her friends. "I know," she said dramatically with her hand over her eyes. "I was shocked too. That such a big strong man like Stanton could be afraid of little old me? Well, maybe he's not as big and strong as we all thought."

"Alright," Stanton said playfully. "That's enough laughter at my expense." He turned off the car and opened his door. "Come on, let's go." He walked around to Serena's side of the door and opened it for her.

"And just where exactly are we going," asked Catty curiously.

"It's just a place Stanton and I go when we want to be alone," Serena said as she took Stanton's hand in hers and began the walk from the parking lot to the bluffs. She turned back to the others. "Are you coming or what?" Slowly, Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty followed after her.

The girls walked behind Serena and Stanton in silence, leaving the couple alone to their thoughts. _How are you feeling?_ Stanton asked Serena inwardly.

_Just peachy,_ Serena thought sarcastically.

_I'm sorry, but golly gee Rena, you look so happy right now,_ Stanton shot back.

Serena smiled. _Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you._

_Don't worry about it._

They had reached the bluffs and came to sit at one of the edges. Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa caught up with them. "So," Vanessa asked after a moment of silence. "What are we all here for?"

Catty took a deep breath. She decided that it would be best if she started this little love-fest. "Have any of you heard the rumors going around today?"

Tianna gave her a weird look. "You mean the one about Ashley cheating on Brandon with Cody?"

Catty shook her head. "No. Have you heard anything about Jimena and Serena through the student body?"

Vanessa shook her head back and forth and said slowly, "Only that they aren't talking to each other... but why do I get the feeling that there's more to this then that?"

Serena took a deep breath. "Because there is. I hate to tell you this- actually, I hate this in general- but Jimena betrayed us. Actually, she didn't betray you guys, she betrayed me."

"How?"

"She betrayed my trust," said Serena solemnly.

Tianna's eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean that she told... that's just low."

"I don't get it," said Vanessa.

"She didn't tell everyone, just Morgan," Stanton said, totally ignoring Vanessa.

Tianna laughed without humor. "That's even worse! And how do you know all this anyway?"

"Oh," said Stanton with a look of surprise on his face. "What did you think Serena and I were talking about in the car on the way over here?"

Tianna's face reddened. "Um... never mind."

Serena gave a slight smile. "Well now you have to tell!" Tianna shook her head. "Please?"

Tianna sighed. "I thought-"

"Hello! I'm still here!"

The group turned to see a disgruntled Vanessa standing behind them, looking very annoyed. "I don't get it. What did Jimena do that was so bad that we had to skip school to go talk about it?"

Serena took a deep breath. "She told Morgan about Stanton and I and what we've done together."

Vanessa's mouth formed an 'o' in shock. "But- but how could she..." Vanessa stammered. "I-I mean that's just... that's just low! And after what you... and what I... and what we... does she not have better sense then that?"

Stanton sighed. "One would have hoped."

"That's not the real question right now guys," interrupted Catty.

"And what, may I ask is?"

"What are we going to do about it? About her?"

The five teenagers stared at each other for a moment in response to Catty's question before Serena sighed dejectedly. "What can we do? I mean, she didn't break any school rules, she didn't physically hurt anyone... it's not like we can tell authorities and I don't want my father to know."

Stanton was silent for a second. Then, "we could always get back at her."

"Yeah," said Catty slowly. "I mean, we do know a lot of stuff about her. We can spill one of her secrets and show her what it feels like to be talked about."

"True," said Tianna. "And if we don't have anything good enough, we could do some digging..."

"And use our powers to find something." Stanton had caught on with Tianna's plan, and with a squeal, she high-fived him excitedly.

"Excellent," she yelled.

Vanessa bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I don't know, guys."

"What could possibly go wrong," said Catty cheerfully.

Stanton groaned. "Now you've done it! Whenever anyone says that, things start going wrong!"

"Nothing's going to-"

"Guys," Serena interrupted. "It doesn't matter if Catty jinxed it or not. I don't want to get Jimena back for what she did to me."

Tianna frowned at her. "What not?"

"Because, what have we learned about this whole meddling thing? I mean, let's face it. If you three hadn't meddled with my love life, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Heck, we'd probably be sitting in class right now, bored out of our minds."

"But that's the point Rena," said Stanton gently. "Anyone who hurts you, baby deserves to be hurt too if you ask me."

"But Stanton, the thing is... I don't want to be like Jimena," Serena confessed. "I mean, getting revenge? That's something she would do, and I'm past trying to be like her. I just want to go on living my life the way I want it to be."

Her little speech was met in silence as everyone contemplated what she had just said. Nobody wanted to admit that they were wrong, but they knew in their hearts that they were. Finally, Stanton spoke. "I understand where you are coming from, Rena. I can't say that I agree with you, but I do understand."

Serena smiled at him. She was so happy that he understood. "Thanks Stanton." _I love you,_ she thought.

He smiled back at her. _I love you too, Rena._

"So what are we going to do," asked Vanessa.

Serena took a deep breath and made a decision that would affect all of them. "Nothing," she said. Everyone stared at her in a state of shock. Serena continued. "We're going to do nothing but go back to school so Morgan and Jimena don't think that they got the best of me by making me run away."

Stanton nodded his head once to show that he understood. "And what about me?"

"I want you to stay close by so you can pick me up after school, okay? So if I need to make a quick escape..."

Stanton nodded. "You can count on me."

Tianna smiled softly at Serena. "You know that we're here for you, Serena. We helped make this mess, so we'll do whatever it takes to help clean it up."

"Yeah," said Vanessa softly. "We're daughters of the moon. We're sisters. We'll always be there for you."

"Sisters for life, best friends forever," Catty added.

"Yeah," Serena said with a fake smile on her face. "Best friends forever." The other girls excepted this without a doubt and began walking back to the car.

But only Stanton caught Serena thinking that was exactly what she thought about her and Jimena before all of this started to happen, spinning her and her life out of control.

* * *

So I hope that you liked it!!! I know I do (duh, otherwise I wouldn't have posted it and would have just kept rewriting it until I thought it was good!) To come in the next chapter (which I still need to write):

-The girls get back to school in time for lunch

-Where Serena does something very surprising

-Trigging a very strange reaction in someone

-Which you won't see until next chapter!!!

So everyone be really safe for the holidays! I hopw you liked this chapter, read it and enjoy it and review it to tell me what you thought!!!

Lurve ya all,

-Selene


	20. Serena's Rage

Yay!!! This is the twentith chapter, sob I'm so happy!!! Anyway, enough being overly dramatic! Now I hope that oyu all had a great Christmas, now you get to suffer through my tone-deaf singing, lol:

I wish you had a Merry Christmas; I wish you had a Merry Christmas; I wish you had a Merry Christmas; And a Happy New Year!!!

Cuz 2008 will be better then 2007, lol!!!

Anyway, Happy New Year! Today's the 1st of January, so excited!!! and the best part of new year's day... more cake!!! lol

* * *

This day felt like the longest day in the world, and it was hardly getting any better. Serena and woken up early that morning, the feeling of dread coursing through her veins. It was until she was dressed and downstairs that she remembered what happened the night before. Collin had barley looked at her all morning, and when she went off to school, she had run into Jimena.

All of this together plus the fact that the whole school now knew something pretty intimate about her because her ex-best friend couldn't keep her mouth shut, and you get the recipe for one pretty shitty day.

Serena leaned her head against the car window and sighed. No matter what she told the others, she wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing. It didn't matter to her that by getting revenge, she'd be just like Jimena. It didn't matter to her that Jimena might pull something worse on her if she did. No, the real reason that Serena didn't want to get back at Jimena was because she didn't want to hurt her.

As screwed up as that was, Serena couldn't do it. She had been best friends with Jimena for so long now, and she didn't want to hurt her friend in any way, shape, or form. She still had hope that Jimena would come back to her and beg for forgiveness, and everything would return to normal.

Then again, she also had hope that the Atrox would trip and fall off of a cliff, ending this ancient battle quickly and easily, freeing Stanton and allowing her to go back to a simpler life.

Boy was she naive or what?

The car ride back to school was louder then it had been on the way to the bluffs. Tianna and Catty were talking about the different ways they had snuck out, debating about whose way was riskier. Vanessa added every now and then her fears for sneaking back into the school, despite Catty's constant reassurance. Stanton would even add a word or too every now and then about the stupidity of their plans and what the best path was.

The only one who stayed silent was Serena.

It didn't take long for Stanton to notice that Serena wasn't saying a word to anybody. Keeping his eyes on the road and an ear toward the conversation behind him, Stanton slid into Serena's thoughts. _What's wrong, Rena?_

Serena jumped in surprise, she hadn't expected him to notice anything was wrong. _Nothing, Stanton. Everything's fine, don't worry._

_That's bull, Rena and you know it._

Serena sighed at his bluntness. Sometimes, she wished that she had a boyfriend who wasn't quite so perceptive... _Everything's just a little topsy-turvy right now. Don't worry about it, it'll all work out in the end._

Stanton studied her face for a moment and then thought, _Are you sure you're okay?_

Serena smiled a bit at this. _Of course I'm sure. It's cool._

_You know, Rena. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you, okay? No matter what time it is or where you are, just think something to me and I'll be there to answer your thoughts._

Serena smiled. _That's all I could ever ask for._

They pulled in front of the school. Vanessa, Tianna, and Catty got out of the car, still chatting about pointless stuff. Serena sat there for a moment, trying to will herself to move. It took too much effort though, so she was content to just sit there and wallow in her unfortunate life.

The only problem with that, was that her friends were waiting for her outside.

Suddenly, Stanton turned to her and grabbed her face in his hands. "Good luck," he whispered. Then he pulled her face down to his own, and kissed her to reignite the courage into his beloved girlfriend. "I'm sure you won't need it."

Serena smiled up at him, her eyes swimming in tears. "Thanks."

"Come on girl," Tianna called impatiently. "You can make out with Stanton later. I think Vanessa's going to have a heart-attack if we don't get inside soon."

Serena turned back to Stanton to tell him good-bye, but he put a finger to her lips and said "I'll be here. Go."

With a nod of her head, Serena oped the car door and walked over to her friends to begin planning a way to sneak back inside, unnoticed.

----------------

Jimena was sitting at a table with Michael and Derek. Neither of them was actually talking to her, however, they just happened to be at the same table, a fact that Morgan didn't fail to notice.

"Look at her," Morgan said to her followers. "The little gangster's all alone. She's got no friends, no one to talk to... its no wonder, I mean she can't keep a secret to save her life!"

"You're wrong Morgan," one of her friends said. "Jimena has Michael and Derek to talk to. They are sitting with her, see." The dim blond pointed to them, proving the obvious. "So she does too have friends!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You idiot! They aren't talking to her! They are just sitting at the same table. You know why?"

The blond's eyes widened. "Um, Morgan-"

"Don't interrupt me Marissa! I'm talking, that's rude, duh. Now do you know why?"

But Marissa didn't listen. "Morgan, you really should see-"

"Enough," Morgan said. "If you're not going to play along, then fine! I'll answer my own questions. They're sitting with Jimena because-"

"Morgan, look," screamed one of the girls.

Morgan whipped her head around to see Catty, Tianna, Vanessa... and Serena walking into the cafeteria, arms linked. She rounded on Marissa. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming in!"

Marissa looked at her in astonishment. "You're kidding, right?"

Morgan waved her hands in dismissal. "Never mind that. Come on, let's go watch the show." And with that, Morgan and her posse got up and began walking toward Jimena's table, hoping to get front row seats for the big fight.

----------------

Serena walked into the cafeteria with her friends Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna by her side. She wasn't looking for trouble, she just wanted to get in, eat her lunch, and get out. The only problem was, trouble found her anyway.

Jimena was sitting at her table.

The sight of her old friend, sitting there with people she cared about, acting like she belonged struck a nerve. No, it did more then that, it downright pissed Serena off. And she let her friends know, too.

"Who does that Jimena Castillo think she is," Serena hissed to her friends. They looked up at her, startled by the venom that suddenly appeared in her voice. "Sitting there," she nodded over toward their table. "With Michael and Derek, acting like she belongs there after what she did to me!"

"Woah," said Tianna. "Are you telling me that you're rethinking the whole no-revenge thing?"

"I'm seriously considering it," Serena hissed through her teeth.

---------------

Tianna was shocked to hear how Serena had changed her mind. Less then an hour ago, she had been the one begging the others not to do anything to Jimena, and know she was suddenly all for it? For the first time, Tianna got a sense of just how pissed off Serena really was.

"Serena, breath," Catty ordered, as she grabbed Serena by the arm and started to pull her toward a different table. "Now why don't we all go to another table, have a nice lunch, and just relax." Catty spoke in a soothing voice, hoping to force Serena out of her frenzied state. "Then, we can bring you home, away from Jimena and from this-"

"No," Serena said. "I'm not going to run from her anymore, I have no reason to run from her. I'm not going to just sit here with you guys while your boyfriends are fraternizing with the enemy!"

The enemy, Tianna thought, bewildered. Last time I checked, the atrox was the enemy not Jimena. Serena shot her a look, and Tianna blushed. Oops, she'd been overheard.

"Calm down, Serena," said Vanessa nervously. "They aren't talking to her anyway, so why does it really matter?"

"It's the principle of the thing, Vanessa. Why should I have to sit here away from my friends just because that two-faced, lying, backstabbing, wannabe is over there? I deserve to sit at our table, so you know what? I will." And with that, Serena got up and started moving over toward Jimena.

Tianna and Catty glanced quickly at each other, and then hurried to catch up to Serena, with Vanessa close behind. "Serena," Tianna said slowly. "You aren't thinking clearly right now. Stay here, calm down. Think it through."

"No," Serena said curtly. "I'm done thinking things through."

Tianna gave Catty and Vanessa a helpless glance that clearly said, 'what else can I do?' and followed Serena, knowing that she would need backup.

----------------

The look on Jimena's face when Serena approached her table was absolutely priceless. It was like someone had told her that the Atrox was really Santa Claus and that it had started giving out sweets to everyone to celebrate the holiday season.

She looked absolutely, positively bewildered.

It was hysterical.

Serena was pissed, and all of her friends knew it. Serena slipped into Jimena's mind right before she locked it down in time to hear her think _What the-_ Serena smiled at this, it looked like Jimena was expecting fireworks. Serena was going to have a lot of fun with this.

Oh yes, she'd give her fireworks, all right.

Serena sat down at the table, next to Jimena and across from Michael and Derek. "Hey guys," she said, ignoring Jimena completely. "How has your day been going so far?" Catty sat down on the other side of Serena, while Vanessa and Tianna went to sit with their boyfriends. Jimena stared at Serena, her eyes wide with shock.

Then again, Michael and Derek stared at Serena, too. Their eyes also wide with shock.

"Um," Derek said after a moment. "It's fine. Yeah, it's just been... are you okay?"

Serena smiled playfully, like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Of course I'm alright," she said, lying through her teeth. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Michael looked at her uncertainly. "Well," he began. "We heard about what happened between you and..." he trailed off, glancing at Jimena as he did so. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued. "And then we heard about what Morgan said to you in math class and no one has seen you since..."

"No, that's not right," interrupted Derek. "That senior, what was his name? Bobby? Anyway, he said that he saw Serena sneaking off campus with Catty. Rumors are going around that you ran away with your boyfriend, but obviously they aren't true, because here you are, so..."

Serena smiled at Derek. She knew that he didn't see any problem with her and Stanton, apart from the whole 'he's a follower' thing. She knew that he and Tianna were at that point in their relationship that she and Stanton had just been at, so he completely understood. Michael on the other hand...

He didn't know what to think.

On the one hand, he knew and trusted Serena, and he knew that Vanessa was on Serena's side, and he definitely trusted Vanessa's take on things. On the other hand... well, he wasn't so sure that she had done the right thing by being with Stanton, especially seeing as how he didn't like Serena's boyfriend to begin with...

But Serena knew that when it was time to pick sides, he would choose whatever side Vanessa was on.

This made her very happy, because it was about time for everyone to start picking sides.

It was then that Jimena decided to interrupt.

"Um, hello? What are you doing here, Serena? This isn't your table anymore, go sleep with Stanton or something, slut."

At this, Serena turned to Jimena and smiled. She saw the fear in Jimena's eyes at the fact that she smiled when she was insulted. It reminded Serena of her encounter with Morgan this morning. But Serena was happy none the less, because it gave her a reason to fight back.

And boy did she want to fight back.

"Aw, Jimena," she cooed in a fake, baby voice. "I hate to disappoint you, but it's you at the wrong table, not me. You see, _I _still have friends. _You_ have nobody. So just run along, and leave us in peace, okay?"

The cafeteria went silent. Everyone seemed to be watching the group now, holding their breath to see what would happen next. Many people were trying to get closer, so they could see the potential fight better.

"Why should I leave," Jimena said forcefully. "I belong here. I was here first. I'm with my friends. You can just leave now. Bye." And with that, Jimena turned her back on Serena and her friends, as if to tell them to leave.

Serena laughed again. Jimena was really pissing her off. _And so the fun begins, _she thought. "Oh Jimena. You really have to grow up. Picking petty little fights doesn't earn you any respect anymore. No one's really that scared of you. Give it up."

Jimena turned back to face Serena and rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one standing here trying to pick a fight with me. What do I have to give up?"

At this, Serena lost it. She didn't know why such a simple statement caused such a big reaction from her, but when Jimena told her that she herself was innocent... Serena was ready to attack. "You're not doing anything? _You're not doing anything?!_ Listen to me Jimena," Serena snarled. "All you ever do, is meddle in other people's business. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And let's face it, if things don't go your way, you have to attack back. You can't just change your mind and go with it, you have to have your way. Always."

"That's not-"

"It is and you know it!" Serena stood up to get her point across. She was on a roll now. Revenge was sweet. "If it wasn't true, you never would have told Morgan about what happened between Stanton and I! You would have done the right thing and kept your mouth shut!"

Jimena sighed. "Wait Serena. That was an acci-"

"Accident my ass! You could have kept it a secret if you wanted to, but you didn't want to. You wanted to cause me pain, to do damage. Well aren't you so happy, Jimena. Congratulations. It worked."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! I'm done talking to you. You know why? You never listen! All you ever want to do is run in and kick ass, you never think about others, you never listen to other people's ideas... why else do you think that you don't have any friends?"

Jimena paled considerably. She never thought that Serena would say something like this. "I do too have friends," she whispered. But now, she wasn't so sure that it was true. Maybe she really didn't have any friends.

Maybe she was alone.

"Name one person," said Serena smugly.

Jimena looked around. No one came to her aid. Serena knew that as much as the bystanders hated her for what she did with Stanton, they hated Jimena more for telling everyone about it. No one was going to help her now. Jimena tried one last time to fight back. "Well, what about you? What friends could you possibly still have? And I don't mean your little Hollywood boyfriend."

"She has us."

Jimena turned to see Tianna stand up to defend Serena. She was glaring at the ex-gangster, bringing her anger into her stare. Vanessa stood beside her, looking nervous, but determined at the same time. Catty was standing next to where Serena stood, her hand on Serena's shoulder to show support.

All of them were staring down Jimena.

"She has me too," said Derek, standing up next to Tianna.

"Don't forget me," Michael said with a sigh, as he stood next to Vanessa, grabbing hold of her hand for support.

Jimena looked around at all of these people that she thought she could trust, that she thought were her friends, to see them all against her. Jimena was at a loss for words. She stood there, staring at everyone, wishing that things would just go back to normal.

Serena knew that she hurt Jimena, but she also knew that her ex-best friend wouldn't learn anything if she didn't push her some more. So she drove the final wedge in their friendship, ending it. "Go home, Jimena," Serena said quietly. "You don't belong here with us. You're a loner. Accept that and move on."

And with that, Serena turned around and walked away; Catty, Vanessa, Tianna, Michael, and Derek following close behind.

----------------

When Serena and her friends had exited the lunch room, everyone began talking at once about the disaster that had just unfolded before their very eyes. No one could believe the strange turn of events.

Morgan included.

"I can't believe it," Morgan said to her followers. "I mean, now all of a sudden Serena's in control and Jimena's the loser? Who ever would have thought that would happen? Man, what a day... To bad it's all over, eh?"

"No," said Morgan's friend Marissa as she shook her head. "I don't believe it's over, not at all. Jimena's not going to let that go. She'll either fight back or apologize for being so stupid... although I have to admit, I don't think the latter could ever happen."

"And I don't think the former could happen either," Morgan snapped. "I mean really, Jimena fighting back after learning that everyone hates her guts? No one's _that_ stubborn, not even her."

Marissa shook her head again. "You can think that," she said ominously. "But we'll see."

* * *

So I hope that you all liked my chapter!!! To come next time... we have:

-Jimena feeling quite depressed

-and tired too

-who has does something that no one thought she'd do

-because of a dream she had

-which you won't see until next time!!!

So make me a happy author and RER it! (that means Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it!)... I lurve it!

Lurve you all lots ( and lots)

-Selene


	21. Jimena's Dream

Yay, chapter 21!!! I actually thought that this was going to be alot shorter then it turned out to be! But I ended up having alot of fun with this chapter, so I couldn't stop writing, lol! Anyway, I hope that you all love it!

I really don't have much to say now (I know, shocking, right?), but I may not be able to update anything for a couple of weeks, finals are in a week and a half, and I have to study! Actually, I only have to study for Bio, Math, and French. English is easy, so I just have to review, cooking is on Tuesday (ack!) so I'll review that Monday night, and I have to write an essay for Dance Team (double ack!)

So yeah, it might be awhile before I update!

Anyway, RER please: Read it, Enjoy it, Review... I totally Love it!

Lurve ya all lots (and lots),

-Selene

(looks like I did have something to say afterall, huh? Lol)

* * *

Jimena walked home from school that day, her eyes cast downward and her long hair hiding her face. She never thought that things would turn out this way. Heck, she never thought about what she was doing at all. She just barreled ahead without any real plan or thought in the matter, just like she always did.

And now she really regretted it.

After that disastrous episode at lunch, Jimena hadn't been backed up by the rest of the school in her decision to call Serena out anymore. Now, she was thought of as a sneaky, moronic bitch, who couldn't keep a secret to save her life. No one trusted her, no one sat with her, no one even gave her a kind look.

All she got were insults.

Jimena got sneered at by freshmen, she got yelled at by people she didn't know. She had become one of the most hated people in the entire school, all because Serena stood up for herself against her former best friend.

Now, Jimena thought that was impossible to begin with, there had to be some other reason that everyone was against her after what had happened. She even briefly entertained the idea that Serena had used her power to control other people's thoughts to make them all side against Jimena.

But Jimena knew Serena, and she knew that she would never stoop to something so low just to win out against her former friend. No, she'd want to fight fair, and win fair.

So Jimena was left knowing that this reality was really real.

If she had known that Morgan would trick a confession out of her... if she had known that the whole school would hear about it... if she had known that Serena would stick up for herself, and would hate her for what she did, then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have done it.

Maybe she would have let Serena make her own decision without any interference from her.

But as much as Jimena regretted what she did now, there was nothing she could do to change it. Catty hated her, Tianna wanted to get revenge on her (well, she didn't know that for a fact, but she was pretty sure that Tianna would want to...), Vanessa was over her, and even Michael and Derek wanted nothing to do with her. And Serena...

Serena didn't trust her.

Serena gave away all those fun times, all those months of friendship, no of being best friends, just because Jimena betrayed her. And for once since this entire ordeal began, Jimena didn't blame her.

She knew that unless she apologized, she'd never be able to make it through high school. Of course, that might not be a problem if she chose to become a guardian spirit, or whatever it was, when she turned seventeen, but still...

But if she apologized... her ego had already taken such a huge beating, she knew that apologizing was the last thing she'd do. She would just have to wait it out and hope for the best, maybe everyone would forget about it and she would get by.

Yeah, and maybe Harry Potter would come swooping in on his broomstick and rescue the world from the Atrox in time to get back to his Quidditch match and catch the golden snitch.

Right.

----------------

_Jimena walked through the forest on her tiptoes. She knew that if she took a wrong step, she would be shot, and that if she made too much noise, they'd find her. As horrible as this predicament was, Jimena was confident that she would make it to the other side. This wasn't very different from sneaking into enemy gang territory, or trying to escape from the Atrox._

_She crept along the path, half crouched, ready to spring at any moment. The trees around her bowed down as a sudden breeze passed through. Jimena stopped and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the wind._

_Something wasn't right._

_At that moment, Jimena somehow knew that she was in the wrong place. She had to move. Now. She crept off the path, behind the trees and stood there silently, peering through the thick branches at the place where she had just been, waiting._

_It didn't take long for her to realize what was wrong. She could hear the silent crunch of leaves heading her way on the path. Someone was coming. Jimena wasn't sure if it was a friend or a foe, but instinct told her that she didn't want to know._

_So she stayed put and held her breath, waiting to see the intruder._

_It wasn't more then a few moments before the person came into view. She had long, straight, black hair and deep brown eyes. The girl looked to be no more then fifteen, and despite her youth she was insanely gorgeous. She wore a knee-length red dress and inch high red pumps. She looked like a goddess._

_She was Tianna._

_Jimena was relived to see that it was someone she knew. She smiled to herself, perhaps they could escape this forest together. Just as Jimena was about to leave her hiding place, Tianna spoke._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are."_

_Jimena froze. This wasn't like Tianna. Why would she call to her like that? Unless... Jimena's heart clenched in terror._

_Unless Tianna was the one that was hunting her._

_"I know that you're here, Jimena. Come on out and play. You know that you want to." Suddenly, Tianna was holding a gun in her hand. "Come on, Jimena. We're friends, right? You can trust me. Come here." Tianna walked around, pointing the gun at various trees._

_Jimena was sure as hell not going towards her._

_She heard a crack next to her, and Jimena spun around to see another girl walking toward Tianna. The girl had straight brown hair and a short black dress that came up to mid-thigh. She was wearing three inch stiletto heels, black of course._

_Catty._

_Jimena hoped that Catty was here to stop Tianna, but she knew that wasn't the case. This was bad, because Catty now knew where Jimena was. That meant Tianna did too. "Tianna," Catty called. "Drop the gun."_

_Jimena's hopes soared. Maybe Catty was here to help her after all..._

_"Why," Tianna snapped. "I want to play with the traitor." A chill ran through Jimena at those words._

_Catty shook her head. "You can't. Remember, we mustn't use the tools of the Atrox to conquer our enemies," Jimena didn't like where this was going. "Our magic, on the other hand should be okay." A wicked grin ran across Catty's face._

_And maybe Catty was here to kill her like Tianna was._

_Tianna ginned too. "Excellent," she said as she dropped the gun. "It's too bad that we can't find her though."_

_Catty laughed, it was a sharp, high-pitched sound that was nothing like her laugh in real life. "Maybe you can't," she told Tianna. "But I can." And with a flick of her wrist, the branches Jimena was hiding behind wrapped around her waist and shoved her forward, out of the cover of the trees and onto the hard ground at Catty and Tianna's feet._

_Tianna and Catty laughed together. "Call Stanton," Catty ordered. "We must tell him that we found our prey."_

_"No need."_

_Jimena turned her head to see Stanton gliding up behind her. His blond hair was blowing in the breeze, and his bright blue eyes seemed to glow phosphorent as he gazed down at Jimena. "Well, well, well," he sneered. "Just look who we have here."_

_Jimena cringed away from Stanton, attempting to get up and run, but the branches held her tightly. She couldn't move, and on top of that, she could no longer hid the fear that was seeping into her eyes._

_Stanton laughed at her fear. "Goddess," he sneered. Then he looked at the others. "Quickly," he said. "We must dispose of her before The Good One comes and takes her away."_

_Jimena's eyes widened in confusion. Th Good One? Who was that? Was it someone who could save her? Suddenly, Jimena realized that getting away wasn't the most important part, no, she had to stall for time._

_"Why," Jimena asked quickly. "Why are you hunting me? What did I ever do to you?"_

_Stanton's face grew dark. "What did you do? You hurt her! You hurt the one that I love! You betrayed her, and we can never forgive you for that. Revenge will be ours, whether The Good One wants it or not." Stanton raised his hand to shoot magic out at her and end this all, Catty and Tianna did the same. Jimena shut her eyes, ready to feel the force of the blow that would destroy her._

_"Stop," said a voice from the trees._

_Stanton, Catty, and Tianna turned around to see the unknown force. "Oh," said Catty. "It's you. Tell us then. What message do you have for us from Th Good One."_

_"You are not to harm the girl," the voice answered._

_"And why not," said Tianna fiercely._

_"The Good One wants to talk with her first. You have to let her go."_

_Stanton mumbled something incoherent under his breath, but he then nodded to Catty. With a wave of her hand, Catty released the hold the branches had on Jimena. "Thanks," Jimena muttered sarcastically. She held her breath and turned around to see who had saved her life._

_Standing there before her was a tall girl. She had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back with a dark blue headband that matched the dark blue knee-length gown she wore. The girl completed this look with a pair of dark blue flats._

_"Vanessa," Jimena gasped._

_Vanessa glared at her. Jimena was unnerved by the hateful look in Vanessa's eyes. "Vanessa," Jimena said again. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me-"_

_"Stop," Vanessa said sharply. "If it were up to me, I would have let Stanton, Catty, and Tianna kill you." _Woah_, thought Jimena. _This isn't good._ "But it's not up to me. I live to serve The Good One, and she has decided that your life will be spared. That is, if you give the right answers." Vanessa smiled. "Perhaps you won't and she will let us kill you after all."_

_Jimena hoped that she could give the right answers._

_"When will I see The Good One," Jimena asked quietly._

_Vanessa smiled. "She is calling for you now. We will wait here, ready to destroy you if you screw up. Enjoy." Vanessa waved her hand and the forest dissolved._

_Jimena was on a cloud, kneeling at the foot of a big, golden throne. Glancing up, she saw that someone was sitting on the throne. It was another girl._

_She looked to be about fifteen, and she had black hair with crayola red tips. Her eyes were a startling shade of green. The girl's hair was pulled up into a bun, and she was wearing a bright orange dress that reached the floor, hiding her feet. It was impossible not to recognize this girl._

_Serena looked down at her, a look of dislike on her face._

_"Serena," Jimena said in awe, "You're The Good One?"_

_Serena shook her head at Jimena and said sadly, "Did you ever have any doubt?"_

_"You saved me," Jimena said. "After what I did to you, you still saved me."_

_"Ah," said Serena. "So you do remember what happened."_

_"Of course I do," Jimena said, the confusion that she felt creeping into her voice. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Because," answered Serena. "You aren't awake. You're dreaming right now. Although, I have to admit, this dream may not be that far from your reality if you don't do this right."_

_Jimena jumped in response to her words. "I'm asleep," she yelled. "I wasn't actually in any danger? No freakin' way!" Then something else dawned on her. "Wait, what do you mean this might become my reality if I don't do this right? Do what right?"_

_"Think, Jimena," Serena said. "This dream represents your perception of reality. What do you think that your sub-conscience is trying to tell you?"_

_Jimena thought for a moment. "That, I shouldn't eat a full meal before going to bed," she guessed. Serena scowled at her. "Okay," Jimena said. "So that's not it. Um, that Stanton, Catty, and Tianna want to get revenge on me for what I did to you?"_

_Serena nodded. "And?"_

_Jimena sighed. "And that Vanessa feels that I deserve it." She snapped her head up to look at Serena. "But you don't?"_

_Serena shook her head. "That's only partially true. Yes, Vanessa feels that you should be punished, but she also feels that it's my decision to do what I please about you. As for how I feel..." Serena sighed. "I feel that you made a mistake. A very big mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. I believe that as long as you learn from your mistake, and show that you learned from it, then there is no reason for you to be punished."_

_"But how," Jimena asked The Good One. "How do I do that?"_

_Serena snarled at her. "You can't just 'do it.' You have to feel it, to want it. Until you do, you have no hope of learning from your mistake."_

_"But what does that mean?"_

_Serena waved her hand. "You shouldn't have come here. You obviously aren't ready. Perhaps in another few years you will begin to grow up." The floor disappeared from under Jimena's feet. "Until you do... you're hopeless."_

_"Wait," Jimena cried._

_But she was already plummeting toward the ground._

---------------

Jimena woke up with a start, a cold sweat drenching her body. The dream she had was so horrible, so terrifying, so real... but on top of that, it was accurate. Jimena knew that she couldn't let this pass, that would be suicide.

She knew what she had to do.


	22. Serena's Choice

Oh my gosh, guys! You are all going to totally hate me, but I have finals next week and I've been studying like mad. I took a little break to write this, but I will have absolutly no time to update any of my stories (unless I procrastinate-likely, very likely) until Friday! Now I know that that's not too bad, but think about it; the sooner I update Ashes and Shadows on the Wall, then sooner I can update Shy...

Which brings me to another very exciting point! This story is almost done! How sad and amazing at the same time, lol! There is only one more chapter to go, two if I feel that it doesn't tie of the story the way I want it to or if it gets to be too long. But either, it's almost done!!!

Ah, it's depressing. Let us all mourn...

And now moving on! Because this is almost done, I can actually update Ashes and Shadows more often, and maybe even start on this other vampire story that I have an idea for... we'll see how it goes!

Anyway, I hope everyone has alot of fun this three-day weekend, and that everyone who has finals does amazing on them! (Just remember, it's the same as a test, just covering everything... great.)

Now please make my final week better and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... and I so totally Love it!

Lurve ya all,

-Selene

* * *

Serena was amazed at how wonderful she felt after she stood up for herself. Suddenly, everything was okay again. It was like nothing had ever happened. People were treating her normally, and what was even better was that they were now treating Jimena like shit because of what she had done.

Her day couldn't have turned out any better.

The problem was, right after lunch, Serena's emotions decided to take a roller coaster ride of randomness.

First off, Serena was so proud of herself for being able to take control of her life. She was glad that she let the world know that she couldn't be walked all over, that she wouldn't allow herself to be a target, that she was a force to be reckoned with. It was a great feeling.

And yet...

Of course, Serena did feel bad about how people were treating Jimena. Yeah, she had stabbed Serena in the back, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to be treated horribly by the school as a whole.

Maybe by one or two people, but by everyone...

And then she was pissed off at herself for feeling bad for Jimena. Why should she feel bad, anyway? Jimena was the one that hurt Serena, so why did she keep on feeling sorry for the gangster?

Serena sighed. No matter how high she was from the confrontation, she still had to survive the rest of the day. Serena had no doubt in her mind that Collin would have somehow heard what had happened over the course of the day, maybe even from Jimena herself. And seeing as Collin had sided with Jimena before...

Needless to say, Serena was not looking forward to going home.

But to her astonishment, not only did Collin not chew her out about what happened, he actually apologized for trying to force his way into her business. When Serena asked him why he suddenly had the change of heart, he shrugged and said, "I feel kind of bad about making you choose. You're my sister, and I care about you. I may not agree with the decisions that you make, but I'll always love you."

So apparently things were totally cool between her and Collin.

Huh.

Life is weird that way.

----------------

Serena walked into school the next morning with Tianna on one side of her, explaining all about the skating competition she had this weekend. Apparently, this was the big one, the competition that determined how good she really was.

Whatever.

Serena found her mind drifting while Tianna talked to her. It wasn't that she was bored by what Tianna was saying... much. No, it was that she was to busy anticipating the whirl-wind of activity the day was sure to bring. So she retreated to the private recesses of her mind to give the matter some thought...

...only to be ambushed by Stanton.

_Hey Rena,_ he thought to her.

_Oh, _thought Serena. _Hey Stanton. Am I ever going to be alone? _After she thought that, she immediately regretted it. What if he took it the wrong way and was offended?

But to Serena's relief, he laughed. _Sorry,_ he thought. _I just miss you right now, and I'm wondering if you need any guidance._

Serena playfully scoffed at the idea. _You, give me guidance? Now there's an interesting idea._

_Don't push it, Rena. How are you holding up so far?_

_Pretty good. Tianna and I are heading into the school now. She's telling me all about her upcoming skating competition- wait, hold on... _Serena pulled out of her conversation with Stanton to hear Tianna talking about the other skaters. She uh-huhed a few times to show she was listening, and then went back to talking with Stanton. _Yeah, she's telling me about her upcoming competition._

Stanton laughed again. _A little slow, aren't you? Had to go check, huh?_

Serena rolled her eyes, even though she knew that Stanton couldn't see her. _I'm multitasking here. Give me a break, okay?_

_Whatever, it's your time, not mine._

Serena was about to respond when she heard Tianna say Stanton's name. "...for me, okay," Tianna had said.

Serena blinked and turned toward the dark-haired girl. "I'm sorry," she said. "I spaced for a moment. What did you say?"

Tianna gave a secret smile like the cat that caught the canary and answered her with, "I said for you to say hi to Stanton for me, okay?"

Serena nodded once to show understanding, and then promptly did a double take. She stared at her friend with a mixture of shock and deep respect. "How did you know," she asked. "How did you know I was talking with him?"

This time, it was Tianna's turn to roll her eyes. "Your face," she said. "It gives you away." Tianna spotted Derek across the hall. "I'm going to go say hi to my own lover now, if you don't mind." And with that and a wink, Tianna yelled, "Hey Derek!" and walked across the hall to see him.

Serena shook her head at her friend's perceptiveness and let her mind drift back to Stanton. _Sorry 'bout that,_ she thought. _Now where were we?_

_Well, I was just asking you if you would be-_

But he was interrupted by a voice from behind Serena. "I need to talk to you," it said.

Serena's heart sunk. She knew that voice, alright. There was no mistaking it. And unfortunately for her, it was someone that she did not want to see under any circumstances.

Three guesses who.

Serena turned around to face her ex-best friend, the one and only Jimena Castillo.

Did you guess right?

_Uh-oh,_ Serena thought.

_What's wrong, _Stanton fired back immediately.

_Trouble._

He paused, and then let the words, _of what kind,_ trickle across her mind.

_Of the ex-gangster kind,_ Serena thought back bitterly.

_I'll be there in five minutes,_ Stanton thought darkly.

_Stanton wait! Don't- _But it was too late, he was already on his way and disconnected from her thoughts. She was going to have to deal with this on her own, until her boyfriend, who happened to be one of the reasons this whole problem arose in the first place, showed up to help her.

Swell.

Serena turned her attention back to Jimena. She glared at the backstabbing goddess, and snapped, "What?"

Jimena's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Woah," she said quickly. "No need to be so mean."

Serena snorted. "Wanna bet? I have every right to be so mean. Get lost." She jerked her hand in the universal sign for go away, and folded her arms, waiting to see what Jimena would do then.

"Gee," Jimena said under her breath. "I thought you were supposed to be The Good One."

Serena's mouth dropped open from the shock of Jimena's randomness. "What," she asked again, this time in confusion.

"Nothing," Jimena said quickly. "Listen, I really need to talk to you about-"

But she never got to finish her thought, because she was interrupted by an excruciatingly obnoxious voice. "Well, well, well," it said. "What do we have here?" It was the one person who could have made things worse, with, of course, the exception of the Atrox.

Yep, it was Morgan.

But there was an added bonus: she had her group of followers with her.

Oh, weren't they lucky ducks?

Serena sighed. Boy, this was just not her day. "What do you want Morgan?"

But Morgan, in the true spirit of antagonizing Serena, chose to ignore her and direct a question at Jimena instead. "So Jimena," the wicked girl said. "Are you here to retaliate for what Serena said to you yesterday? Or do you have more secrets that you want to spill?"

Jimena snorted. "Not to you I don't." She turned to Serena. "To you, however, I have to talk to right-"

"I don't think so."

Serena turned around to see yet another person entering the conflict. The only difference was, she was expecting this one. _That was less then five minutes,_ Serena thought.

_Sorry for making you wait, _Stanton thought back to her. To Jimena, he said, "What do you want?"

Jimena ignored him and stared at Serena in disbelief. "You called him," she asked incredulously. "Why did you call him?"

Serena sighed. "Actually, it was unintentional."

"But that doesn't mean that it wasn't the right thing to do," Stanton jumped in. "Now what do you want?"

"What I've said I wanted from the beginning. To talk to Serena."

"Why, so you can hurt her again," Stanton said.

Only he wasn't the only one who said it.

Walking towards Serena, Stanton, Jimena, Morgan, and her posse came Catty, Tianna, Derek, and Vanessa, all looking grim, but all looking determined.

_Man, _Serena thought incredulously. _Everyone's decided to interest themselves in my private affairs. All that's missing is the Atrox. _A thought struck her then, and she scanned the shadows. Satisfied that they weren't being watched- well, anymore then half the school listening in to them arguing, of course- she turned her attention back to Jimena, Morgan, and her friends.

Catty glared at Jimena from underneath her sunglasses. "Really, Jimena. What more could you possibly want? No, let me edit that. What more could you possibly do? You've had your fun, ruined a few people's days. Run along now."

"Catty," Jimena snapped. "I know that you don't like me right now. Fine. But it is really important that I talk to Serena. Now."

Serena was seething inside. How dare she insist on talking with her? What did Serena owe her that she had to talk with Jimena, alone, and immediately? This was stupid. Serena was about to tell Jimena to go jump off a cliff and take her nonsense with her, when Vanessa spoke.

"Wait," she said. "Do you have information for us?"

Oh. That's pretty important.

Morgan stared at Vanessa. "What, are you high or something," she asked the blond. "What are you talking about? What information?"

Jimena shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

Just kidding, it wasn't important at all.

"Well," Serena said quietly. "If you don't have any information, then I don't see why I'm still talking to you. Good-bye Jimena." And with that parting note, Serena turned on her heel and walked away from Jimena, Stanton's arm around her waist. Everything was fine.

And then Morgan had to go and open her big mouth and ruin it all.

"Aw," Morgan cooed. "Look at the two lovebirds, running away from the big bad monster. Maybe they're going back to his place for a little bit of fun." She cackled loudly, her followers laughing uncertainly with her. "Don't forget to use protection, you two," She said with a mock look of horror.

"Morgan," a girl from Serena's math class hissed. "That's going to far!"

"Oh, lighten up, Marissa. Have some fun," the Barbie laughed menacingly.

Now, Serena was pissed. How dare Morgan go to that extreme. Serena wanted to run over there and punch the crap out of that stupid girl. She flung herself toward Morgan, but Stanton wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back, all the while screaming profanities at Morgan. Catty, Derek, Tianna, and Vanessa were all yelling at her like there was no tomorrow, while Morgan stood there, grinning at the chaos.

And Jimena punch Morgan in the face.

Never in the history of the world did a room get quieter then when Jimena punched Morgan.

Seriously, you could hear a pin drop, as cliche as that sounds.

All the onlookers stared at Morgan and Jimena in shock. Catty was rubbing her eyes in disbelief, as if by doing that she could somehow change what had happened. Tianna was looking back and forth between Morgan, Jimena, and Serena. Vanessa's mouth was open so far, you could have fit a watermelon in it. Derek was mouthing obscene things in astonishment.

Serena heard Stanton think _What on earth-_ As for Serena, her reaction consisted of shaking her head back and forth, wondering what had just happened.

Morgan was the first person to break the silence. Gee, now there's a shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing," she screamed, one of her well-manicured hands covering the eye Jimena had hit. "I thought you hated Serena! You should be hitting her, not me!"

Jimena laughed without humor. "Who says?"

Morgan sputtered incoherently. "I- but you... no! This isn't... What?"

"Who says that I hate Serena?"

This time, it was Serena's turn to be the one whose mouth was open far too wide. She stared at Jimena, not comprehending what the girl. Stanton's grip on Serena slacked from Jimena's words. "Huh?" he said.

Normally, Serena would have laughed at this. Jimena had managed to shut up Stanton and make him speechless. That wasn't very easily done, she should know, she's tried many times before.

"I'm with tall, dark, and pervy," Morgan said loudly. "What do you mean that you don't hate her? You tried to destroy her reputation! How can you not hate her?" Morgan pulled at her hair in frustration.

Jimena rolled her eyes again. "Because I don't. And I didn't mean to tell you what I told you. It was an accident. I didn't mean to destroy Serena's reputation. Deal with it."

Morgan turned frantically on the spot. Serena could see that her perfectly orchestrated plan was beginning to fall apart. "But then why did you come over here," she cried out in vain to prove that Jimena was lying. "Weren't you here to make fun of her some more and start another fight?"

Jimena somberly shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I came over here to apologize." She looked up at Serena, her eyes slightly filled with tears. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to break you and Stanton up, I shouldn't have forced the others to play along, and I definitely shouldn't have told Morgan what I did."

Serena couldn't speak. Jimena had just apologized. She had admitted that she was wrong. In front of about half of the school. She took the blame. She said sorry. Serena couldn't process that information. It was unheard of in her mind.

Jimena slowly shook her head. "I know that you could never forgive me," she said quietly, looking down at the ground as she spoke. "But I want you to know how deeply I regret what I did." Jimena looked up then, and Serena saw a tear running down her cheek. Serena knew that by this time, her own eyes were probably wet too. "I'm sorry."

And then Jimena turned around and walked away.

Serena froze. She was not sure of what to do. She wanted to forgive Jimena in the worst way possible. But would Stanton accept that? Would Vanessa? And Catty, Tianna, Michael, and Derek? She couldn't move, so she stood there in the middle of the hall, rooted on the spot with Stanton's arm wrapped around her waist.

It was Stanton, in fact, who helped her make the decision. _Rena, _he thought to her. _You miss her. I can tell. It's okay. You can forgive her. _Serena looked into Stanton's eyes to see the sincerity in them that she had grown to recognize so easily.

_But you wouldn't, _she thought back. _And I don't want to hurt you._

Stanton shook his head at her. _The only thing that would hurt me would be seeing you unhappy._

Serena smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And that's what I love about you," she whispered, before lightly pulling out of his arms. She stepped down the hall, in the direction Jimena had gone. "Jimena," she called out to her retreating friend's back.

Jimena turned around slowly, and in that second Serena could see how much all of this had aged Jimena. Really, how much this had aged all of them. Serena walked toward Jimena and stopped right before her. Looking Jimena straight in the eye, Serena said, "So you've admitted that you're wrong. Why?"

Jimena held her gaze and whispered, "Because I know how much he means to you, Serena, and I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have."

Serena nodded once like she was considering this answer, and then she smiled lightly and said, "So what was all that nonsense about The Good One?" And she held her arms out to Jimena, engulfing her in a hug and welcoming her back into her life, the both of them openly sobbing by then at the return of a true friendship.


	23. Stanton's Surprise

**Oh my god! Here it is! Finally! The last chapter of Shy!!! I can't believe it, it's so sad (can you tell that this is my first long story that I've ever done, lol?). Thank you everybody who has stuck with this story through the rough start to the finish! Including ****Phoenix-Fire Power, hiphophottie, The daughter of Hekate, and LovelyPriestess. The four of them have stayed by me for so long and have been my loyal reviewers! Thanks guys!**

**Anyway, I suppose that we should get on with the final chapter! I really hope that everybody has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So here it is, the final chapter of Shy!**

* * *

Jimena walked down the hallway at school the next day, contemplating how things had turned out in the end. Serena had welcomed her back with open arms, and it was only a few minutes later before Vanessa did the same. Catty and Tianna were a little more weary about forgiving her, but it didn't take them long to do it. 

Surprisingly enough, Stanton even forgave her.

He said that he understood why she did what she did, however he still disliked her just like he had before this little adventure had begun. The only difference was, now he didn't hate her as much because she had punched Morgan in the face.

Life is strange that way.

Speaking of Morgan, the brat had ratted Jimena out for hitting her, so Jimena ended up with a week of detention. On the plus side, Marissa, Morgan's friend, cussed Morgan out when she found out that Morgan was still trying to stir up trouble for Jimena, and then walked away from her forever.

And a bonus, two more of Morgan's friends joined her.

Jimena was still dating Collin, she found out that he apologized to his sister just a little bit before she did so herself, so there was no stupid sibling war that would be going on just because of her blunder.

The rest of the school was now also talking to Jimena again, and they weren't just saying rotten things to her either. They had genuinely forgiven her when Serena did, although they questioned Serena's sanity, wondering how she could possibly forgive someone who had caused her so much pain.

And then Serena would yell at them for doubting Jimena, and Jimena would give them the evil eye for gossiping about Serena.

It didn't take them long to learn to shut up.

All in all, it was like everything had turned out the way it was meant to be, like she had never interfered and Morgan had never spread all those rumors-that-were-actually-facts to the rest of the school.

Jimena entered the cafeteria and looked around. Upon spotting two of her four good friends sitting at their usual lunch table, Jimena walked on over and sat down. "Hola, chicas," she said. "Is Catty ditching school again? I swear, she spends more time in that stupid tunnel then in class!"

In the back of her mind, Jimena remembered having spoken those very words once before, in what seemed to her like a life-time ago, perhaps a part of a long forgotten memory.

Tianna laughed. "I think so," she said with a grin on her face. "But she might not be traveling, she may just be ditching."

"No I'm not," a voice said from behind them.

The three girls turned their heads to see Catty just sitting down next to Jimena and across from Vanessa. "You're late," Vanessa noted.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Catty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vanessa ignored this comment. "Normally you rush out of class. What's up?"

Catty rolled her eyes. "I ran into my math teacher in the hall. Apparently, I lost the bathroom pass earlier this year, and he'd really like it back now."

Everyone cracked up. "So what did you say," Tianna asked when the laughter had finally subsided.

"I told him it was at the bottom of Lake Tahoe and asked him if he wanted me to go and get it for him," Catty said, waving her hand in dismissal. "He stared at me for a moment, and then just shook his head and said he didn't want to know."

Jimena laughed at this. "That's so funny!" She looked around for a moment. "Hey wait," she said slowly. "Where's Serena?"

Everyone's smiles faded from their faces so fast, you'd think someone had announced that the world was ending. Vanessa stammered slowly. "Um...," she said. "You see..."

"What," Jimena asked, alarmed. "What?"

Tianna sighed. "You see, Jimena. Serena is kind of out..."

"With Stanton," Catty finished for her quietly.

Jimena froze for a moment, contemplating this. On the one hand, Jimena was wishing that Serena would just give up on him already. But on the other hand... Jimena really valued Serena as a friend, and there was no way in hell that she was ever going to risk their friendship again by sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted.

It just wasn't going to happen.

So Jimena smiled at her friends. "Cool," she said happily. "Hey, does anyone want to get pizza after school? The food here sucks."

Laughter broke out around her, as her friends realized that the danger had passed and everything was going to be okay. And indeed, Jimena knew that no matter what had happened in the past, everything would be okay.

----------------

Serena was at the bluffs once again with Stanton, only this time they were alone. They walked along, neither of them saying anything, but just enjoying each other's company. Serena felt like it had been a lifetime since they had last done that, and it felt so right to finally be alone with him again.

Stanton seemed a little preoccupied, though, which was fairly unusual. Serena seeped into his mind. _What's wrong Stanton?_ He jumped from the shock of her invading his mind. _Everything's fine now, what's got you so quiet?_

_Nothing,_ Stanton thought back with a sigh. _You'll know soon enough._

_How can I know soon enough if it's truly nothing? _Serena teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked, Stanton laughed out loud and grinned at her. _Good point, Rena. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to keep anything from you. Speaking of you... how are things with you and Jimena?_

_Fine,_ Serena smiled at the deliberate subject change. _And I don't see why they wouldn't be. We have been best friends for so long now, and we managed to get through the ultimate issue, one over a guy. I say it will be a strong friendship forever more._

_I'm sure it will, _Stanton said absentmindedly. He stopped walking all of a sudden, and Serena only knew to stop herself when she felt the tug of her hand as she went past him.

"Stanton," she said out loud. "What's wrong? Why are we stopping?"

"Hush now, my love," Stanton said softly. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine. I just wanted to talk to you." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and looking her straight in the eyes. "You know that I love you, Rena, right?"

"Of course Stanton," Serena said, softening a bit. "Is that what this is about? Because you know that I love you more then anything."

He smiled, but he still seemed nervous. "I know." He began playing with a strand of Serena's hair, apparently lost in thought. "But you know that if there was anything I could do to make this world safer for you, that I'd do it in a heartbeat, because I love you more then life itself, right?"

"I know, Stanton," Serena said, frowning a bit. "And I would do the same. Although I have to admit, I'm curious as to where this is going..."

Stanton sighed. "Where this is going, where any of this is going." His penetrating stare bore into Serena once again. "Rena," he hesitated a bit, and then continued. "Serena," he amended. "I love you so much. And I was wondering-"

Taking a hold of her hands, Stanton slid down onto one knee. Serena's breath caught in her throat, she could have sworn that her heart had stopped. "Serena Killingsworth," Stanton said. "I love you and I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

From his pocket, he produced a small, diamond ring on a gold band. It was perfect for Serena, just her style. Her eyes filled up with tears as she nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. "Yes," she whispered to her new fiance. "Yes, I will marry you."

Relief, broke off across Stanton's face as he slide the ring onto her finger. "You are mine, now," he whispered to her. "Forever more, you are mine."

She nodded, and then laughed at how obviously happy she was. _Stanton,_ she thought.

_Rena._

She laughed again as tears of joy ran down her face. _And you'll stop me, won't you? It you've heard this one before._

Stanton looked confused at first, but it didn't take him long to connect Serena's words with a past memory, a momentous one, too. _Oh the one where, I surprise you. By showing up at your front door, _he added.

_Saying let's not ask what next, or how, or why._

_I am leaving, in the morning._

"So let's not be shy," the two of them finished together, once again giggling happily at how the situation had turned out in the end. And with that, Stanton pulled Serena to him and turned into a shadow, flying high and paying no mind to his car, he could always come back for it later.

They traveled to his apartment, where Stanton threw her onto his bed, and they spent the night in each other's company, just spending time with each other and not minding the consequences at all. Tomorrow, they would tell the others of their engagement, but Serena wasn't worried. She had Stanton and that was all that mattered.

_Rena,_ Stanton let float across her mind.

_Yes?_

_Let's not be shy._ Stanton thought to his fiancé with a grin.

And so they weren't.

THE END!!!

* * *

**Lol, I totally love the ending! Just out of curiosity, did anyone see that coming? **

**Anyway, I hope that you guys all loved this story, as well as this chapter! Check out my other Daughters of the Moon story Shadows on the Wall, and my Cinderella story Ashes! Thanks so much!**

**Now for the last time with this story, make me a very happy author and Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... I so totally Love it!**

**Lurve you all lots (and lots and lots),**

**-Selene**


End file.
